His New Ward
by qarry
Summary: Sesshomaru takes Kagome in as his ward. Koga goes to him and request Kagome for a mate. Will he choose Koga or someone else. Rating is just in case. KOKA,MS,INKI
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha 

Taken

Sesshomaru watched his brother and the wolf demon fighting over a human. So his brother had fallen for another human. How pathetic could he be.

Sesshomaru watched his brother and the wolf continue fighting. As he listened to their argument he felt anger consume him. It wasn't enough for his brother to fall in love with another human but did he have to destroy his lands in the process. He watched as a few more trees were destroyed. "Bakasi!" He turned his head to the group at the other end of the clearing. He saw the monk with a red handprint on his cheek sitting ont he ground a happy smile plastered on his face. How could he be happy after the beating he recieved from the taijiya? He saw the miko holding a squirming kitsune in her arms and place a hand on the taijiya to restrain her from hitting the monk again. He was surprised that the taijiya would calm so much so from just a touch from a mere girl. He turned and away from the group as the two combatants came his way brining more distruction in thier wake. He had enough of his lands being destroyed. He turned and nodded to his captain and watched as his army surrounded the clearing. He landed in the middle of his brothers battle and grabbed him and the wolf by the nape of thier necks putting them to sleep. He threw them to the ground and approached the group standing at the end of the clearing. He pointed to Kagome. "Where is your father?"

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru knocked out both Koga and Inuyasha then approached them. She tried to step back as he approached them and when he pointed to her it was all she could do not to turn and run. "He is dead if it's any of your business."

"So you have no one to look after you?" Sesshomaru wathched her frown at his question.

"My mother and grandfather watch over me. And Inuyasha and my friends when I am here." She bit her tongue to stop herself from saying anything else.

"Where is your grandfather? I will send for him." He watched as the girl started fidgetting. He could smell her fear escalate.

"They can not come here." Kagome lowered her eyes and bit her lip. What was he up to.

Sesshomaru thought of the information that the girl had told him. She was hididng something and he would find out what soon enough. He then turned to the taijiya "And what of your father or guardian?"

Sango knew the direction he was going with this and didn't like it one bit. "My father is dead and I am the only survivor from my village. I have no guardian."

Sesshomaru then turned to Shippo "Why do you travel with this group?"

Shippo climbed on Kagome's shoulder. "My parents were killed and now Kagome is my new okaa-san."

Sesshomaru was a little shocked that a human would adopt a demon child. She was even stranger than he thought. He nodded again to his captain and his troops gathered around the group. Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Kirara where hit by darts and fell to the ground. Only Miroku remained untouched. "Houshi, inform my brother and the wolf that he miko and her pup along with the taijiya are now wards of mine. Since they have no family to mediate for them as the Lord of these lands the duty falls to me. They made it my problem by destroying my land. Any suitors wishing to court or mate the two will have to petition me to do so. Until they are mated they will remain my wards. Also inform them that I expect to be paid for the damage they caused to my forest." He nodded to his guards and they picked up the girls, the kitsune and the neko then disappeared into the forest. Sesshomaru waited till they were safely away before he followed them.

Miroku wathced the demon leave with the girls. How he wished he still had his wind tunnel. Then the girls would have remained with him. He couldn't even put up a protective barrier for the girls with that guard holding a sword to his neck. He heard a groan coming from the other side of the clearing and rushed over to Koga and Inuyasha. He helped them both up.

Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his head. Surely wolf breath hadn't hit him that hard.

Koga groaned then rubbed his neck. Mutt face couldn't have knocked him out. He sat up with the monks help and looked around him. Mutt face was just getting up. He looked around the clearing and didn't see Kagome or the taijiya anywhere. "Where did my women go?"

"She is not your women you stinking wolf. How many times must I tell you this." Inuyasha stood and faced the wolf again. "She probably finely saw you for the weakling that you are and ran."

Miroku knew he had to do something to stop them from resuming their battle. "No she didn't Inuyasha. Her and Sango were taken by Sesshomaru. He told me to inform you two that if you all wanted to see them you must petition his court. He has made them wards of his court. They would remain unharmed as long as they obeyed him. You two on the other hand will have to make restitution for the damage done to his forest. He also said something about it being his right to choose their mates and that they would not leave his castle without being wed or mated." Miroku watched as the two combatatants looked at each other then at him. This is so not good.

"You let that demon take my mate?" Koga turned and hit the monk on the head and watched him fall to the ground.

"She is not your mate!" Inuyasha swung at the wolf but missed.

"She will be soon enough." Koga looked down at the hanyou then turned and ran for Sesshomaru's castle.

Inuyasha leapt to follow the wolf but stopped when he heard the monk moan. He couldn't leave the monk there alone. He jumped back to the monk and swung him over his shoulder then took off after the wolf.


	2. Two New Wards

I do not own Inuyasha 

Two New Wards

Kagome sat up and looked around the room she was in. It was huge. If she ever wanted to get back on the bed she would need a ladder. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" She watched a female demon enter the room and bow to her.

"My Lady, My Lord has requested that I bathe and dress you." She turned and entered a door at the other end of the room.

"What is your name?" Kagome watched as the girl stuck her head out of the room.

"Singa my Lady" She disappeared back into the room.

"Well Singa my name is Kagome." Kagome smiled at the girl as she came back into the room carrying a pair of sandals.

"Very well my Lady Kagome." Singa returned to the closet.

"No Singa just Kagome no my lady stuff." Kagome watched as she took a kimono from the closet and laid it on the bed.

"As you wish Kagome, we must bathe you now." Singa helped Kagome out of the bed and led her to the hot springs. "You will find that most everything around here is huge compared to human settlements. Since demons are much bigger than humans it stands to reason." She opened the overly large doors and escorted Kagome in. "This is the east wing. No male but the lord is allowed in this wing."

Kagome stared in shock at the size of the hot springs. "You weren't kidding were you."

"I never kid." Singa helped Kagome out of her strange clothes and helped her into the springs. "It's not to hot for you is it?"

Kagome sunk down into the springs. Oh this felt so good. "No its just right."

Singa stepped into the spring to help Kagome wash. She lathered her hair and took a bucket to rinse it.

"Hey Singa, I had a kitsune pup with me do you know what happened to him?" Kagome turned her head and let the girl rinse her head. "And do you know what happened to Sango my friend she was brought here with me."

"My Lord will be able to answer your questions Kagome." She helped Kagome out of the spring and dried her off then placed a robe around her. "You will meet him after you eat."

"I have to meet with Sesshomaru? By myself this can't be good." Kagome was shocked. Before she knew what happened Singa had dried her and had the kimono wrapped around her. She was tieing the obi as Kagome became aware of her surroundings again.

"You sit here your food is on the way." Singa guided the shocked girl to a table beside the window to the room. "Scrolls have been placed around all exits to this wing that prohibit your escape. Just thought I should warn you."

"Thank you Singa." Kagome watched another servant enter her room this one carrying a tray. Singa took it from her and placed it on the table in front of her. With my miko powers I might be able to break the scrolls.

Singa was not surprised that the miko planned to try and escape. But she knew her lord would not let her. She waited till Kagome had finished before helping her up. The girl was obviously unused to kimono's. After wearing that outfit that she had destroyed earlier it was no wonder. She should thank Lord Sesshomaru for taking her in and looking after her welfare not try and escape from him. She led Kagome to a door at the end of the hall and opened it and shoved her into the room.

Kagome was shocked that Singa had actually shoved her into the room. She looked around and saw Sesshomaru sitting at a desk and across from him was Sango. A few female guards stood around the room. She listened as Sesshomaru talked to her friend.

"Do you now reside in the miko Kaede's village?" Sesshomaru asked Sango.

"Yes but only until I rebuild my village." Sango was not happy with the demon lord before her.

"Be that as it may, you live in the western lands now and you fall under my control. You will follow my rules until I find you a suitable mate." He nodded to the girl behind the taijiya and waved to a seat beside the girl in front of him.

Kagome sat down and watched as a servant came and took Sango's hand and led her out of the room. So now she was alone but at least she got to see Sango for a second.

Sesshomaru watched the taijiya leave the room then turned to the miko. "Miko would you like to explain to me now why your grandfather can not meet me?"

"Not really no. That would not be my first choice." Kagome glared at the demon lord before her.

"Very well then I claim you now as my ward. You will remain here until I find you a suitable mate." He could feel her miko powers rising with her temper. He couldn't have her use her powers. He nodded to a healer behind the girl and watched as she was stuck with another dart.

"That should control her powers for the rest of the day. I will insure that she gets it every morning." She bowed to Sesshomaru and left the room.

Sesshomaru waited till the miko awoke again before he started speaking again. "Since you can't control your powers I will insure that you do. You will have one week to rest before any suitors will arrive. At the end of the month I will decide if any of your suitors are worthy of you. If I deem it so then you shall be wed in the human tradition since you are human and if it is to a demon by demon tradition also. You may now return to your chambers. He nodded to a guard and she opened the door to allow Singa in to escort Kagome back to her room.


	3. Sesshomaru's Choices

I do not own Inuyasha 

Sesshomaru's Choices

Sesshomaru turned when another guard entered the room after the miko left.

"My Lord there is a hanyou and a wolf at the gates accompanied by a monk they are demanding to see you."

"Let them in and show them to the hall. I will be there shortly." Sesshomaru turned and left the room. He would make them wait a little while then he would deal with them. He waited for a while then entered his hall. He was not surprised that his brother tried to draw his sword. "Have you forgotten about the spell father had placed on the castle brother?"

Inuyasha jumped as his brother entered the room and walked to the throne at the head of the room. He put his hand on Tetsusaiga and went to draw it. He pulled on the hilt of the sword and nothing happened. Then he heard his brother speak. He had forgotten about that spell.

"You know that only the Lord and his guards are allowed to draw weapons in this castle unless allowed other wise by me and do you really think that I will grant you that right. I may have lost my arm but I still retain my brain and my arm has been regenerated. So do not think I will hold that against you brother." Sesshomaru watched his irate brother stalk up to his throne. When he reached a certain spot he was thrown back. I guess he had forgotten about the barrier too.

Koga watched the Western Lord and his brother then walked up the isle and bowed before Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru I request that you return my mate to me along with her friends."

Sesshomaru watched the wolf. "I didn't know that you were mated Prince Koga."

"That's because he isn't." Inuyasha walked to Koga's side and then glared at his brother.

"I have proclaimed her my mate and she didn't deny it." Koga stood and glared at Inuyasha. Mutt face wasn't helping anything. If it wasn't for his loud mouth he might have been granted permission to take the girls but no he had to open his mouth.

"Prince Koga the ladies are now my legal wards and as such shall not leave my castle unless they are accompanied by a mate." He saw the two frown at this statement. "In one week I will be holding court to accept suitors for the ladies."

Koga glared at Sesshomaru. "I petition you here and now for Kagome to be my mate by right of first claim."

"Prince Koga you have one week to verify your claim. At that time if you can't verify it then she will be held to the open courting." Sesshomaru nodded to the wolf as he bowed before him.

Inuyasha watched as Koga bowed to his brother again. "She is not going to be your mate you wimpy wolf." Inuyasha turned to his brother "I petition to be her mate."

"By what right do you petition?" Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

"By the right that she loves me." Inuyasha smirked at the irritated wolf beside him.

"You can't mate her you already have a mate. What do you think your doing?" Koga growled at Inuyasha.

"I do not have a mate already." Inuyasha swung his fist at the wolf.

Koga jumped away from the hanyou "What about that dead miko Kikyou that resembles Kagome. I have seen you with her. Are you going to deny she is your mate."

"I just did." Inuyasha turned to face his brother. "There is stuff you don't know about Kagome. You can't treat her like this Sesshomaru."

"I can and am." Sesshomaru looked at the trio in front of him. "You may all return in one week. I will let you know my decisions then." He watched as Koga bowed to him then turned and left followed shortly by the monk.

"You can't do this Sesshomaru. One way or the other I will rescue the girls. Kagome and Sango are needed to help us find the remaining jewel shards. Kagome is the only one who can purify it and wish on it. I will not allow you to delay it's completion." Inuyasha stalked out of the room and then out of the castle.

"Jaken have the taijiya and the miko to meet me in the east wing study." Sesshomaru went to make sure that the trio left his castle.

Jaken watched his lord leave then turned and left to do his bidding.


	4. Sesshomaru's Problems

I do not own Inuyasha 

Sesshomaru's Problems

After ensuring that the trio had departed he went to the east wing study. These girls are more trouble than they are worth. I should have just killed them. But now he was honor bound to protect them. Where had his mind been at the time? Obviously not with him. He sat in his chair and waited for the girls to arrive. It didn't take long. As they entered the study he motioned for them to sit down. "We have much to discuss." He waits for them to be seated and their handmaidens to leave the room before he started. He was surprised that they were smart enough to hold their tongues in his presence.

"Sesshomaru you need to release us. We have a quest to complete and can't afford to stay here." Kagome glared at the demon lord in front of her.

I guess I spoke too soon. "Wench while you are in my care you will at least act like you have some manners. You will address me as My Lord or Lord Sesshomaru, or Sesshomaru-sama do I make my self clear?" He stood up and leaned over the desk to stare at the miko. "You might be here for a month or you might be out of here next week. It all depends on me so if I were you I would not anger me. The notices are being sent out to the kingdoms. I will receive all suitors in one week. You will only see them after they meet my approval. If you continue to anger me I might just choose the worse applicant for you. Do you both understand?"

Kagome started to stand but fell back onto the cushion. Her foot had gotten caught in her kimono. Now I remember why I never wear these blasted things. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to Sango.

Sango leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear. "He is the lord of these lands and as such has the power to do as he wishes."

At least the slayer had a bit of sense to her. "Miko I have received a petition from the Northern Lords son to take you as mate. If he proves his petition of first claim in one week you will be mated. I don't think the Northern prince will fail in his claim so be prepared to be mated in one week." He could see the look of surprise and confusion on the miko's face. Surely she knew who he was talking about. If not he would not spoil the wolf's plan.

"My lord I had a neko traveling with me and Kagome had a kitsune pup. What happened to them?" Sango looked at Sesshomaru.

"The neko and the kitsune are being fitted with collars that will not allow them to change while in this castle. This is being done to ensure that you will not escape." Sesshomaru watched as each girl got angry at his answer. He smiled to himself this is starting to get fun. "They will be returned to you shortly. Although be warned miko. I have started a search to see if the kitsune had any other relatives. If any appear they will be brought to me and I will decide on what to do with the kitsune. But until that time he will remain in your care."

Kagome nodded to him. That seemed fair if Shippo did have a family out their she didn't want to be the one to stand in his way. "Lord Sesshomaru has Inuyasha or Koga came to see us yet?" Kagome watched Sesshomaru and saw a spark of anger cross his eyes before he blocked it out. So I guess that was a yes.

"He has asked to be your mate also but it has been brought to my attention that he already has a mate. Would it be acceptable to you to become his second mate?" Sesshomaru watched the turmoil in the girls eyes. "You would be at the mercy of the first wife. You would be expected to do everything she tells you too and it would be in her best interest if you never slept with him after the first mating. To put it simply you would be her slave and his concubine when it pleased him. You would not be allowed any privileges. Is this what you want?" He saw the tears pouring from the girls eyes as she shook her head no.

"My brother informed me that you were on a quest and until you are mated and can continue your quest I will send a few of my soldiers out to search for the jewel shards. They will be turned over to you when they are found. He also informed me that there was other things that I needed to know about you. Would you like to inform this Sesshomaru what that information is?"

Kagome wiped the tears from her face. "No My Lord"

"Very well then my decisions remain. Return to your rooms. Your servants will guide you. You have the run of the east wing but do not try to leave it." Sesshomaru watched the girls leave. What was the miko hiding? Oh well it was not his problem. His problems just walked out the door.


	5. The Prince Returns

I do not own Inuyasha 

The Prince Returns

Koga exited the castle and once past the gates he howled to his companions. It didn't take them long to appear att he edge of the forest. "We go north. I have to talk to my parents." He turned and ran northward his companions and wolves following him.

It was night when the castle was finally in sight. He smirked at the guards when they bowed to him. At times being a prince had it's privileges. He opened the door and was not surprised to find his parents standing on the other side of the door waiting for him. He bowed to his parents then rose "I need your council."

Koona looked at his mate. He could tell she was worried about their son. He knew Koga could take care of himself. He had been doing it since he was a young pup. He was very proud of his son. He just wished all his other children were responsible like Koga. He took his mates arm and turned toward another set of doors. "Lets retire to the garden we can talk there."

Koga followed them to the garden it had been a long time since he had been home.

Koona and his wife sat on a bench under a cherry tree and waited for their son to join them. By the way he lagged behind he must be have something terrible troubling him. "How may we council you Koga?"

Koga walked up to his parents and looked them in the eyes. "I have found my mate and I know you will not be happy by my choice."

Ghanna watched her son closely. There is something that he is not telling us. "And why would we be displeased Koga?"

Koga smiled at his mother before he answered her. "She is a ningen." He waited for his father to start screaming at him and for his mother to faint.

Koona stared at his son in shock. A human, his son wanted a human mate. Had the whelp lost his mind. Maybe he had damaged his head in some battle and didn't tell anyone. "Calm down dear lets hear him out before you take him to task." Koona nodded to his mate.

Koga saw his mother place her hand on his fathers arm like she was trying to restrain him. Then shook her head. He hated it when they talked in their minds.

Koona glared at his son "Why a human? You have a perfectly acceptable wolf demoness waiting for you on the mountain. And you choose a human."

"Father Kagome is no mere mortal. She is a miko, and the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, it is rumored that she comes from the future. That could be a great help to the pack in later years. She is beautiful, smart and won't put up with my antics. She would make a great alpha female. My pack looks up to her and they would accept her in a heartbeat as the alpha female. Sure Ayame would make a great mate but not to me. The only reason she wants me is because I have jewel shards in my legs. If they were removed she would not be so quick to claim me then. If you must, mate her to my brother Khano. She would make him a great mate but she is not meant to be mine." Koga could see his fathers face cloud over with anger.

Ghanna laid her hand on her mates arm. "Koga as far back as I can remember a miko and a demon has never mated. No one knows or wants to know what will happen if it occurs."

"I want to find out. I love her mother. I would die for her if necessary. You have one month to get use to it if I can convince Sesshomaru that I had first claim on her that is." Koga smiled once again at his parents.

Ghanna smiled back at her joyful son. "How does this girl feel about you?"

"That I do not know. She travels with an enemy of mine and her other companions. She seems happy to see me when I meet up with them but Lord Sesshomaru's mutt faced brother always interrupts us. If she got to know me I know that she would love me. Besides you did not love father until after you were mated and you two turned out just fine." Koga sat on the ground and faced his parents.

Koona looked down at his son. "Why did you need our council?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has taken the girl as his ward because me and Inuyasha were battling in his lands and destroyed some forest of his. I guess this is his way of getting back at us for doing that. He also said that we need to repay him for the trees. Sesshomaru said I had one week to prove my challenge of first claim. If I can't then he is free to let her court anyone he chooses and he could deny my claim out right if it is not done properly. I require your assistance in forming my claim." Koga looked up and saw the frowns on his parents faces. Now they were both frowning this could not be good.

"You need to gather all that saw and heard you claim the girl. Bring them back here. We will go to the Western Castle and meet this girl. If I deem her worthy of you I will assist you in drawing up the paper work you need to win this. Rest for tonight we leave in the morning." Koona helped his wife stand and they left their son in the garden lost in his thoughts. He left his wife in the hall outside of his study. "I must inform Sesshomaru of our arrival. I will retire shortly." He entered his study and picked up a scroll, inkwell and quill. He drafted his letter and affixed his seal then sent it by courier to the Western Lands.


	6. The Impudent Pup

I do not own Inuyasha 

The Impudent Pup

Very early the next morning a knock on the door awoke the Northern lord and his mate. "I swear if he wasn't grown I would whip that boy." He covered up his mate and then sat up to face the door. "Enter."

"Father you and mother should be leaving any minute and you are still in bed. Are you even packed yet. We don't have time to delay." Koga turned and left the room.

"Now I know how he controls his wolves. Sleep deprivation and nagging them to death. That's how the boy does it." Koona watched as his and his mates servants entered the room. Some started dressing them and others brought them food and the others packed what they would need. Wait till he got his hands on his pup. He may not be able to whip him now but there was other tortures he could lay on the pup.

His mate watched her servants fly around their room and turned to her mate. "I agree with you. We should definitely find some way to torture the pup. This was so uncalled for. When did he get so impudent?"

Koona smiled at his mate then took her arm and they walked out of their room. Servants followed them carrying their baggage and anything else they might need. Soon everything was loaded into a carriage and they departed for the Western Lands.

Koga watched his mother and father depart then turned to Ginta and Hakaku.  
"You two must remain here. I will return by nightfall." He smiled to them and then took off for his lands.

Ginta looked to Hakaku then smiled. "I will miss running with him but I sure could use a break."

"And what better place to take a break than the Northern Palace. I think I am going to take a bath." Hakaku turned to enter the castle.

"I am going to get something to eat." Ginta followed Hakaku into the castle. He was so going to enjoy every minute of this break. For they came very rarely when Koga was your leader.

Koga reached his cave by mid afternoon. He rounded up all the surviving wolf demons that had heard his claim. Some had been slaughtered by Kagura. After they were rounded up he appointed a new leader until he returned with the order to ready the cave for his mate. Then he and his followers departed to return to the Northern Palace. Most of the warriors had been wounded by an attack on the cave barely a week ago by some snake demons. None of the wolves had been killed or his followers. Though they had many wounds they had won the battle. It would be a long time before any other demons attacked his caves. His warriors may be roughed up but they lived and that is what counted to him. His tribe had been reduced in number drastically due to Naraku's attacks on him. They had just started building it's strength back up before this attack. Some of the warriors who could not walk were strapped onto the wolves back. It would slow him down but he would make sure each and everyone of them reach the Northern Palace. He glanced at the tribesmen around him. Some didn't appear to be doing very well. He yelled for the tribe to stop. He sent some of the healthy guards to gather water, herbs and wood for a fire. He left some in charge of setting up camp while he went hunting for his party.

Koga returned about an hour later with two deer over his shoulders. "This should help you all gain some strength." He dropped his kill in the middle of the camp and used his claws to slice pieced of meat off for this tribesmen.

"My Lord Koga is Kagome really going to come back with you and be your mate?" Yasuo turned and took the meet from Koga.

Koga saw that all the eyes in the clearing were settled on him. "That is the plan. But first I must prove my right of first claim. If that happens then Lord Sesshomaru can not deny me the right to mate her. That's where you all come in"  
He saw the smiles on the faces around him. Well at least his pack was still behind him.

"Is that all you have to do? Sister Kagome will be with us in no time then." Yasuo smirked and faced his leader.

"That's what I thought too but I keep getting this feeling that something is going to happen to stop it." Koga frowned at the ground.

"That's just mating night jitters talking. I had them before I mated Arata. But everything turned out fine and now she is about to have our first pup. I am sure it will be the same for you also." Yasuo smiled kindly at his leader. For all his gruff and rough ways he was still a little uncertain about his feelings. Hopefully Sister Kagome could help him loosen up a little. She always relaxed him after he saw her. He remembered the times Koga returned to the caves after seeing her. He was almost like a different wolf then. But let a couple of days or weeks go by without him seeing her and he was like a wolf caught in a trap. It was not a pretty sight. During those times he trained us ruthlessly, had half the pack searching for her and the other half our hunting. You were not allowed any rest when Koga was upset about Kagome.

"I hope your right Yasuo. I would really enjoy finally having Kagome as my mate." He sat and stared into a fire that someone had built. After all the men had rested and the wounds were seen to properly they resumed their march. They finally reached the palace just before sundown. He saw the many servants exit the palace to assist with the wounded. He saw his older brother approach him. "Khano has our parents returned yet?"

"No pup they haven't. I have received word that they would be staying an extra day." Khano smirked at his brother as he flinched at the word pup.

"Who are you calling pup? I am only a few minutes younger than you." Koga growled at his brother.

"I do believe he has gotten smarter in his absence." Khano couldn't resist taunting Koga. It was one of his rights as his twin.

"Smarter and better looking. You will never catch up to me runt." Koga tackled Khano and they wrestled until a servant interrupted their play. They helped each other up and into the castle. "Still not able to beat me brother. Come and stay with me for a while. I will toughen you up."

Khano smiled at Koga now. "I just might. After you have time to acclimate your wife to the way of the wolf. Are you sure she can handle such a hard life?"

"My Kagome can handle anything. She fought with us against the Birds of Paradise and even rescued one of my tribesmen by shooting a birds wing off. She was totally amazing." Koga was now lost in his memories.

Khano watched his brothers face as he spoke of the human he wanted to mate. If she made his brother this happy he would help him with his claim. Besides that left a heartbroken Ayame to him to comfort. And that was one task he would gladly take on. "Come on brother your other siblings want to say hi to you." He took Koga's arm and led him into the palace to the dining room.


	7. The Nosey Mother

I do not own Inuyasha 

The Nosey Mother

Koona and Ghanna approached the gates of the Western Lord. They listened to their drive talk with Sesshomaru's guards. As their driver neared the front door of Sesshomaru's palace he stopped then came to help his mistress down. Koona was not surprised to find Sesshomaru waiting on them at the top of the stairs. Koona bowed to him and watched his wife do the same.

Sesshomaru watched the wolves get out of the carriage. After they bowed to him he returned their bow. "To what do I owe the privilege of this visit Koona?"

"My son came home last evening announcing that you had his mate. My mate and I would like to meet the girl if we may?" Koona walked up the stairs to join Sesshomaru.

"If he proves his claim I have his mate. If not then I will find another for her." Sesshomaru saw the wolf youkai nod his head.

"We understand your decision my Lord but may we be permitted to meet the girl?" Koona didn't like the fact that Sesshoumaru had not answered his question yet.

"Lady Ghanna can meet her now if she wishes. I have some other business that I would like to discuss with you first if you do not mind." Sesshomaru motioned to a female guard. When she bowed before him and the wolf youkai he spoke again. "Take Lady Ghanna to see the miko Kagome. And my lady do not be afraid. She can not harm you with her powers in my castle."

Ghanna bowed to Sesshomaru then to her mate before following the guard out of the lobby. "Why are you taking me to see the girl?"

The guard didn't stop walking as she answered the Lady behind her. "Only women may enter this wing of the castle. Lord Sesshomaru can but he don't want to unless it is necessary. He says the humans smell so he avoids them."

"Why did he take them on as wards if they smell?" Ghanna kept walking behind the guard.

"You would have to ask my Lord that question My Lady? You will find the miko in the garden with her kitsune cub and the taijiya." The guard turned and left.

"Thank you." Ghanna entered the garden. Koga hadn't informed them that the miko had been mated before. Why else would she have a kitsune pup? She walked around the garden until she finally heard the sound of laughter. She found two humans sitting under a tree while the kitsune and a neko played with Lord Sesshomaru's ward Rin.

Rin spotted her and ran and latched onto her leg. "Lady Ghanna have you came to visit me?"

Ghanna looked down at the child in shock. When did she stop speaking in the third person? "Not today Rin although I am happy to see you. Today I here to meet someone named Kagome."

"Ri.. I mean I will introduce you to her." Rin grabbed her hand and pulled her to the girls by the tree. "Lady Ghanna this is Sango she is a demon slayer. There is another word for it but Ri.. I can't say it. And this is Kagome. She is a miko although Lord Sesshomaru has her drink potion to keep her powers away from her."

Ghanna studied the miko before her. Then she turned to the taijiya "Mistress Sango will you escort the pup and the neko along with Rin out of the gardens so that I may talk with Lady Kagome?"

Kagome was surprised that the demoness wanted to talk to her. She stared at the demoness for a little while. She looks so familiar. At least her eyes did. She knew she was a wolf youkai but she had never met any female ones before besides Ayame. She nodded her head to Sango telling her it was ok and then kissed Shippo and Rin good-bye and watched Sango walk them out of the garden. "We are alone My Lady what did you want to discuss with me?"

Ghanna sat beside the miko and stared at her a little more before answering her. "It's not so much as discuss but to get to know you. My son says he has a claim on you and I wish to know if this is true?"

"Who is your son?" Kagome looked over at the youkai beside her.

"Have so many wolves claimed you that you do not know which one he was"  
Ghanna couldn't believe that her son wanted to mate this women.

"Only one wolf has tried to claim me and his name is Koga. No other has spoken a claim to me." Kagome couldn't believe the lady. Did she think she was claimed by everyone.

Ghanna smiled at the girl now. So Koga was the only one to claim her. "I was under the impression that there was another that had a claim to you."

"At one time I would have wanted him to claim me but I would only be a second wife to him and I will not live like that to him and his whore." Kagome stood up and stalked a little bit away from the wolf demoness.

"I didn't mean to upset you Kagome. Please understand I am a mother meeting the woman my son loves. I just wanted to see how you felt about him"  
Ghanna walked to the girl and led her back to the tree. "I may be nosey but just remember that I have my reasons. Now tell me how you feel about my son Koga?"


	8. To Be Loved As Her

I Do Not Own Inuyasha 

To Be Loved As Her

Kagome couldn't believe that the lady before her was Koga's mother. She thought that she was the mother to the weirdo wolf of the Northern Lands who is trying to claim her. "I am sorry but I thought that you were the mother of the wolf of the Northern Castle who is trying to claim me. I am so glad that your Koga's mother though. I don't know what wolf from the northern lands thinks he has a claim on me but if Koga says he does I would go with him in a heartbeat."

Ghanna looked at the girl in shock. Did she not know that Koga was the wolf from the Northern Lands. Ghanna smiled at this. So the girl wasn't after her son for his wealth. "So you like Koga?"

"I like Koga as a friend and excuse my language but I would rather go with him than anyone else Lord Sesshomaru chose for me. I don't want to be a second wife and I don't want someone who will be mean to me. I know Koga and if I had a choice I would choose him." Kagome looked over at Koga's mother and smiled at her.

"What about love?" Ghanna needed to hear the girls response to this question.

"To tell you the truth the first time I met Koga he and Inuyasha were fighting then later he kidnapped me. He told everyone that I was his mate and I slapped him. Then he and Inuyasha got into a fight and I left with Inuyasha and my traveling companions. Since that time I have only got to spend minutes in Koga's company. Every time he came around me Inuyasha would start a fight and Koga left shortly after I sat Inuyasha. So to tell you the truth I don't really know him. I think he is cute, and he always thinks of his pack, he is considerate. Once he brought me flowers to thank me for some food I had given him. Don't tell him but I still have one of the flowers. I took it home and pressed it in a book. Now you tell me something Lady Ghanna. What does Koga look like with his hair down?"

"To tell you the truth Lady Kagome it has been so long since I have saw it down that I couldn't tell you." Ghanna could smell the arousal coming from the girl as she talked about her son, It looks like Koga might have a chance with her after all. "I have been informed that if Koga proves his claim then you are to be mated at the beginning of the week. Do you know what this entails?"

"All I know is that he will bite my neck. No one has told me what else to expect." Kagome blushed and hid her face from the lady beside her.

"There is much more to it than that my girl. He will make love to you and you must restrain yourself from fighting him. You must accept him willingly or the mark will not take. Remember he is a youkai and his youki might take over. If his eyes bleed red do not be frightened and do not fight him. He will not hurt you unless you do fight him. He will bite your neck then you are mates. I know my son and he would be very gentle with you because he loves you." Ghanna watched the girls face turn a darker shade of red. I don't know if I should tell her the rest.

"My lady don't get me wrong but are you sure he doesn't love me just because I can see the jewel shards? That was the reason he claimed I was his mate in the first place." Kagome plucked a piece of grass and tore it into pieces.

"Kagome when I talked to my son last night that was not even mention. He praised you so much I was almost scared to meet you. Now I see what he said was true. You are indeed a wonderful and thoughtful girl." Ghanna couldn't believe that the girl blushed again. How could a naive girl like her survive in a wolf den. I guess I will just have to take my sons word that she could.

"Thank you Ghanna for telling me that. I want to be loved for me and not because I can see jewel shards. Don't get me wrong but that is why Inuyasha wants me with him. That and the fact that I resemble his dead mate. It would really be nice to be wanted just because I am me. Does that sound stupid?" Kagome smiled at Ghanna.

"Not at all my dear. Just remember that my son loves you for you. Then I believe you can over come any hardships or trials." Ghanna looked over at the curious miko beside her. I better warn her what to expect. "Kagome I want you to listen to what I am about to tell you. Your life and that of my son may depend on it. Living in a den with a wolf pack is not an easy life. There are many hardships and not to mention the lack of privacy. Wolves can be quiet crude and outspoken they do not care for ones who can not earn their way. You work most of the day. As the alpha female you will be required to keep the caves clean and prepared for any disaster that you can think of. There will be wolves running in and out of the cave at all hours. You are to take care of Koga. That is your main job. You make sure he is fed, help with his grooming and dressing, tending all wounds he receives, you make sure his chamber is tidy at all times and fresh bedding is used at all times. You will be responsible for tanning the hides he brings home. You are to issue work orders to all the females in the morning after the males go to hunt or to protect the den. If they are brave enough to laze about when you are around feel free to put them to work. They will learn to keep out of your way. And the most important thing that you must not forget Stand up for yourself with the other wolves. If they consider you weak they consider Koga weak and will strive to over throw you both. I know it is a lot to remember but you will get the hang of it." Ghanna stood up and looked down at Kagome. "I must go back to my mate now. I do hope I get to welcome you to our family soon Kagome."

"Thank you Lady Ghanna for all your advice. And can you tell Koga I said Hello?" Kagome stood up and bowed to Ghanna.

"I will do that my dear." Ghanna turned and left the garden.

Kagome waited till she couldn't see her any more before she sat back down and thought of all she had been told. I can do what she said. It would be worth it if she was loved as her and not as a copy.


	9. The Michievious Koga

I do not own Inuyasha 

The Mischievous Koga

Ghanna walked to Sesshomaru's study and found her mate and Sesshomaru still conversing. She wasn't surprised. There was much turmoil in the lands due to Naraku's demise. The Lords of the lands met regularly to discuss it all. I think we have enough information for now mate. She is acceptable. I think it is time to depart to so we may help our son proclaim his mate to all of Japan. Ghanna walked to the doors leading outside and summoned a guard to prepare their carriage for their departure. It arrived as her mate and Sesshomaru exited the castle she bowed to Sesshomaru. "Thank you for letting me talk to the girl Lord Sesshomaru."

"Any time you wish Lady Ghanna." Sesshomaru nodded his head to her then accepted Lord Koona's nod then watched as the departed. Well that was fast I am sure they are on their way home to tell their son that he can't marry the girl. Ow well that means that I must find her another mate. And soon her stench was seeping into the very bowls of his castle. He just hoped that he hadn't read the monk wrong and he would return Monday to claim his mate. Then all he had to worry about was the miko. One out of two wasn't bad. He turned around and entered the castle again.

Koona waited till the carriage left Sesshomaru's gates before he spoke to his mate. "What is the girl like?"

"She is young and like he said a human but I since something about her. I don't know what it is. I told her what life in a pack was like and she didn't flinch. I believe she will be able to hold her own at Koga's den. She is smart well most of the time. Do you believe that she doesn't know that Koga is a Prince of the Northern Lands. Of course I didn't tell her otherwise. I figure it is up to Koga to do that. She will love our son in time. It is enough that she likes and admires him now." Ghanna took her mates hand in hers. "All I ask is that you trust me on this. Now onto more pressing business. How to get Ayame to mate Khano. That is not going to be easy and until it happens we have to keep her away from Koga. That is not going to be easy. She is quiet stubborn."

"You will find a way my dear. And as usual if you need my help you will just tell me what to do." Koona smiled at his wife.

"I do not do that." Ghanna smiled up at her mate.

"Yes you do and your quite good at it too. But since I love you I don't complain to often." Koona leaned down and kissed his wife. "Your just lucky that we are almost home or you would be in big trouble."

"That's ok you can make it up to me later." Ghanna smiled at her mate again and then snuggled up to him for the rest of the trip.

Koga went running through his parents garden for the third time that morning. He had to stop and rest soon. Ayame had been chasing him since breakfast. Didn't the girl ever give up. He saw Khano in front of him and slid to a stop. He sniffed the air and then grabbed his brother and ran to his room. "You have to help me. Ayame has been chasing me all morning and if I don't stop running soon I am going to collapse from exhaustion."

Khano laughed at his brothers predicament. "And how am I suppose to help you?" Khano stopped laughing when he saw his brothers face. "What ever your up to Koga count me out."

"I haven't even told you my plan yet." Koga smiled at his brother and walked around him.

"I don't care what your plan is. I know that look in your eyes. Every time I see it usually results in father and mother threatening to kill us both or exiling us to the far reaches of who knows where. And I have came to like my life and living in this castle. Thank you very much." Khano smirked then turned and started to leave the room.

"Did you forget brother that since we are twins I can read your thoughts. At least most of the time and I seem to recall one yesterday about Ayame." Koga almost laughed when his brothers face turned red. But then smirked again when he stopped and came back to him. Koga turned to his closet and took out another suit of his armor and furs then he turned to his brother. "Take off your haori and hakama's and put these on." He handed the items to his brother and watched him dress. After he was dressed he turned his brother around then grabbed a comb from the mantel in his room. After he did his brothers hair you almost couldn't tell them apart. Other than his brother had a darker set of eyes than him and his body wasn't as well muscled. He should be able to keep Ayame busy long enough to let him get some much needed rest. He could smell Ayame coming and shoved his brother out the door where she was sure to catch him then locked his door and laid down on the futon to get some rest. He laughed when he heard his brother start running from Ayame. Without the jewel shards he didn't stand of chance of not getting caught from the persistent okami. Oh well at least he could get some rest now. He closed his eyes and shortly fell asleep.

Koona helped his wife from the carriage and then turned to face his palace. Ayame was here. "You had better come up with something quick to keep Ayame away from Koga because she is about to meet us at our door."

"Oh dear, I didn't expect her so early. Although I am not surprised since Koga in here. Don't worry dear I will think of something." She smiled at her mate then turned to enter the palace.

Koona felt two other presences besides Ayame's coming toward them. Both running rather quickly. He scooped his wife up into his arms and then jumped back to avoid being knocked off his feet as his two older sons come running out of the castle followed by a angry wolf demoness. What had they done to anger her so much. Then he turned to look at his sons and the answer was apparent. They had tried to switch places with the demoness. Had they really thought she was that stupid. He shook his head as his sons stopped before him and his mate. "Up to your old tricks boys?"

Khano looked from Ayame to his father. He would rather face his fathers wrath than that of Ayame's. "Koga made me do it."

Koga hit his brother on the head then turned to face his father and mother. "I only forced him to do it because Ayame chased me all morning and I needed a rest. How was I suppose to know he would try and kiss her." He turned and glared at his brother. "If I had known he would do that I would never have dressed him up as me. I didn't want Ayame to get the wrong idea about me and her so I interrupted their embrace and then she started shouting out ways she was going to torture us so that we would never have pups of our own. And since I look forward to having pups with Kagome soon I thought it was best to run again."

Ayame slid to a stop before the Northern Lord and Lady then bowed to them "Good day My Lord and Lady. Now if you don't mind I have two pups to kill." She went to jump around Ghanna and was surprised that the lady was able to grab her and stop her pursuit.

Ghanna looked from Ayame to her pups. When would they ever learn. She should leave them to the mercy of Ayame that would teach them a lesson. She took Ayame's arm and escorted her into the palace. She looked over at her sons as she walked up the steps. "We will discuss this later boys. Now get dressed for dinner." She led Ayame to her private study and sat her in one of the chairs. "Ayame I can't let you harm my pups in that way. I want to be a grandmother soon."

"If Koga would marry me like he promised I would give you the grandchildren you wish for." Ayame frowned at Ghanna. I would have caught Koga if she and her mate hadn't showed up.

"Ayame I know it is difficult for you to understand but my son Koga does not love you like that. I would love to have you for a daughter-in-law but it will not be at Koga's side. Koga had a duty to another and he will not forsake this duty for anyone." Ghanna could see the hurt in the girls eyes.

"It's still Kagome isn't it she is the one keeping my Koga from me. If I can't harm Koga then I will harm her." Ayame stood up and started to leave the study.

Ghanna grabbed Ayame by the arm again and sat her forcibly back down into her chair. She stood in front of the girl and bent over her chair and looked her straight in the eyes. "You are going to listen to me my child and listen well. You will not harm Kagome or Koga or Khano. I am your mistress and ruler and you will obey me. Your grandfather left you in my care and since you are in such a hurry to be mated then you will mate my son Khano. You will forget about Koga, you will only be close to him for family affairs and you are ordered to never lay a hand on him and his mate or any of his offspring. If I find out you have done anything to harm one that I love or is under my protection you will not live long enough to blink. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME CHILD?"

Ayame had never seen the Lady so furious before. Maybe she had over stepped her bounds. Wait a second did she just say that I was going to mate Khano. Well if she couldn't have Koga, Khano was a good choice. Besides he was heir to the Northern Lands. "I swear to you my lady that I will not harm Koga or Kagome or any of their pups or anyone else. I would not dishonor myself by harming a member of my future mates family." She stood up and bowed before Ghanna.

"Ayame you may be excused. I am sure you know the way to your room. I wish to see you in a real kimono for dinner child." Ghanna turned and walked to her desk then sat down to watch the demoness leave the room. Well that was easier than I expected it to be. Now I just hope that Koona didn't get mad at her for telling Ayame that she was going to mate Khano.


	10. Maybe I will

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA 

Maybe I will

Sango went and looked for Kagome. She had finally got Shippo to take a nap and Kirara promised to keep an eye on him while she went to find Kagome. She was curious about the visitor that Kagome had. Kagome wasn't in her room or the hot springs so Sango returned to the garden to find Kagome staring into space under the tree where she had left her with the lady. She didn't even blink when I approached her. She must really be lost in thought. "Kagome are you ok?"

Kagome jumped as Sango started speaking. "I'm sorry Sango I had a lot on my mind."

"Does it have anything to do with your visitor?" Sango sat down beside Kagome.

"Everything. That was Lady Ghanna and she is Koga's mother. She told me that he petitioned Lord Sesshomaru to be my mate." Kagome turned her head and looked to Sango to gauge her reaction.

"So Koga is the Northern Prince that wants to mate you. Well at least you know him." Sango looked down at the ground. I don't know if anybody will petition to marry me.

Kagome looked over at Sango in shock. "How can Koga be the prince of the North. Surely he would have told us that little bit of information."

Sango smiled at Kagome then looked back to the ground. "If Lady Ghanna is his mother he is. For I know for certain that she is the Lady of the Northern Lands."

Kagome starts frowning the stares at a spot of the garden that Sango couldn't see. "How do you know that?"

Sango laughed at her friend then. "Kagome it is my job to know these things. And you know I take my job very seriously."

"I'm sorry for questioning you Sango. It just slipped my mind for a little while there." Kagome smiled at her friend then turned her body so that she was facing her. "Sango why would everyone keep this from me?"

"I guess they had their reasons. You will have to ask them. So Koga wants to mate you. What do you think about that?" Sango could tell her question didn't rest well with Kagome.

"Koga wants to mate me for love if him and his mother can be trusted. Ghanna told me about all the hardships of living in a pack and some of my duties. I just don't know yet what to think about the whole Koga and me thing." Kagome dropped her eyes back to the ground.

Sango put her finger under Kagome's face and lifted her head up. "So what is holding you back from a decision?"

"Well for most of my time here I had always thought that it would be Inuyasha that I mated. Now I might have to mate Koga. Sango I don't know what to do." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Kagome I know you have been going through a lot just like I have. Neither one of us expected to be married in a weeks time. We have a quest to finish and guys we are sweet on. But Kagome I have to tell you something and I don't want you to get mad about what I am going to say to you. Do you promise?" Sango waited for her reply before she continued. "If I were you and I had a hope of happiness with Koga I would take it."

Kagome looked up in shock at her friend that she considered her sister. "Why do you say that?"

Sango sighed I guess I am going to have to tell her everything. "When you return to your time for a few days Inuyasha is nowhere to be found until it is time for you to return. Then after he left again Shippo told Miroku and me that he smelled of death and clay. He kept the smell on him even after he bathed. According to Shippo the only way that could happen was if he was mated to the maker of the scent and we both know who smells that way. I followed him last week to see if what Shippo said was true and you have to believe me Kagome. I saw him and Kikyo together making love by a river. I was sick for two days. I wanted to tell you but he found out about my spying on him and he threatened to harm you, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara if I ever told you. Kagome I didn't know what to do. I didn't want my only family left to be harmed if I spoke. I knew he was serious and I just couldn't take that chance. I don't know what would happen if anything happened to someone else I loved. I had already lost one family and didn't want to loose this one." Sango bowed her head and her body shook from the force of her sorrow.

Kagome was in shock. Inuyasha was truly mated to Kikyo. He threatened herself and her family. He was so going to pay the next time she saw him. No one threatened her family and got away with it. Kagome pulled Sango to her and they cried in each others arms.

When they had settled down and pulled away from each other Sango looked at Kagome "So your not mad at me then?"

"Sango, How could I be mad at you. It was Inuyasha's fault and he is the one who will feel my anger the first chance I get." Kagome laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky through the leaves on the tree.

Sango laid down beside her. "So have you made your decision yet about Koga?"

"I am starting to lean in his direction more and more." Kagome smiled and turned to face Sango.

"Besides I seem to remember a conversation we had once about his hair. I would do it just to find out what he looks like with it down." Sango smiled as Kagome's face started to turn a light pink.

"Do you know that his mother doesn't even know what he looks like with it down?" Kagome could feel her friends body shaking with humor.

"You asked her?" Sango held her hand over her mouth to try and help stop her from laughing so hard.

Kagome started laughing with Sango then. "Of course I did. She just couldn't tell me."

Sango sat up and stared at Kagome in the eyes again. "That reminds me of another conversation we had about that fur around his waist. Please tell me that you didn't ask her if it was part of his body or a skirt."

Kagome smirked at Sango "I knew there was something else I wanted to ask her."

"I am sorry that I reminded you of that. But when you find out you have got to tell me the answer." Sango laughed some more as Kagome's face was now turning bright red.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't." Kagome smiled evilly at Sango "Now that is enough about me and Koga. After Shippo is asleep for the night we are going to talk about you and Miroku." Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh as Sango's face turned red.


	11. Koga Lets His Hair Down

I do not own Inuyasha 

Koga Lets His Hair Down

Ghanna walked from her study to her mates. Well I had better get this over with now. She entered his study to find her mate with her two older sons. She saw her sons look at her with relief written on their face. Well that look won't be on Khano's face for long. "We really need to speak before dinner Koona."

Koona smiled at his mate then turned to frown at his pups. "This isn't over yet boys so don't get your hopes up." He went to dismiss them but was surprised when his wife grabbed them both by the ears when they tried to leave.

"Oh I think they should stay and hear what I have to say." She turned loose of their ears when they sat back down in their chairs.

Koga and Khano looked at each other "This is not good." they thought to each other.

Ghanna walked over and stood next to her mate then glared at her sons. "Because of you two I have done something and I am not sure how your father is going to react. But it is done and can't be undone and everybody will just have to live with it."

Koona looked up at his mate in worry. What did she do now? "Would you like to tell me what it is that you have done my dear?"

"I engaged your son to Ayame." Ghanna looked at her sons again and waited for her husband to explode. She waited and still nothing. She looked down at him and saw that he was trying to hold back his laughter. She hit him on the arm. "I am glad you fine this funny."

Khano looked at Koga and patted him on his back. "Well since you are going to be married to Ayame I guess that means that I get Kagome."

Ghanna looked from one happy son to one who looked like his whole world had just fallen apart. I should make the little imp suffer but I can't do that to him. "And who said it was Koga that I was talking about Khano?"

Khano paled then looked to his mother then back to his brother then back to his mother. Surely she is just kidding. I don't want a mate yet. I hadn't planned on taking one for years yet. "Surely you are joking mother?"

"I assure you I am not. In one month you will be mated to Ayame. I suggest you spend the next month getting to know her." Ghanna turned and left the room leaving her mate to deal with the pups.

Khano watched her leave then stood up and faced his father. "Father, I will do as mother said because I will not dishonor my mother by making her a lier. But let it be known I do this under duress."

"I seem to recall Koga saying something about you trying to kiss the girl. How much duress could you be under." Koona leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands together. "Just think boys by this time next month I will be richer by two daughter-in-law's. How soon do you two think it would be before the grandchildren come?" He laughed when he saw both his son's faces turn blood red. "Obviously awhile if you blush at the mere mention of pups. Do you two even know what to do to get them?"

"Of course we do father. Oh it must be getting late. I have to go get ready for dinner. Don't want to make mother madder than she is." Koga stood up and ran out of the study.

Khano watched his brother then looked back to his father. "What he said." He ran out the door behind his brother.

Koga went to his room and found his mother waiting for him. "Hello mother, nice to see you again."

"Koga don't get smart with me or I won't give you Kagome's message." Ghanna walked to Koga's closet and pulled out a red outfit and handed it to him. "I would like to see you in this please. And I want your hair down as well."

Koga frowned at the outfit his mother had handed him. What was she up to. She had never made him change before. "Why?"

"Because Kagome asked me a question today that I couldn't answer. And I realized I would really like to know the answer." Ghanna smiled at her sons confusion.

Koga frowned at his mother knowing she wanted him to ask so he did. "What question did she ask you?"

"Why my son she wanted to know what you looked like with your hair down." Ghanna pointed to his hair and the outfit she had picked out then turned to leave his room. "I mean it hair down and that outfit on."

"Wait mother you didn't tell me what Kagome's message was." Koga waited patiently for his mother to tell him.

"She just told me to tell you Hello from her." She turned and left the room closing the door behind her. That should make him happy for a little while. She knew he had a hard life with his pack and she would try to make sure it turned a little happier with Kagome. Not to mention she might have grandchildren to spoil soon. And tonight she doubled her chance of getting them. She headed for her room to change for dinner.

Khano rushed to his room and changed for dinner then went down stair to the dining room. He opened the door and saw Ayame already sitting at the table. She looked so lost sitting at the huge table by herself. But before long it would be filled with his siblings and parents. He walked up to her and noticed that she was wearing a kimono. He couldn't recall ever seeing her in one. She had always worn her armor and furs. He was shocked at the sight of her changed appearance. Who would have thought a kimono could make her look like a goddess. "Good evening Ayame."

Ayame turned and saw Khano standing beside her and quickly stood up. She was surprised when he took her arm and helped her. "Thank you Khano, I am not use to kimono's."

"You should wear them more often. You look beautiful. I have heard from my mother that we are to be wed. And knowing my mother she probably ordered you to marry me. I just have one question I want to ask you." He took her hand in his and turned her face up so that she could look him in the eyes. "I will not have my mother force you to be by mate Ayame. So I am asking you for me "Will you be my mate?" He watched her face and saw surprise written in her eyes.

"I will." She tried to lower her head because looking into his eyes was doing weird things to her body. But Khano would not let her lower her head instead his was coming closer to hers. What was he doing.

Khano wouldn't let her get away with moving her head. He finally had her where he wanted her. Despite his claims he had always loved Ayame. He lowered his head and kissed her mouth. He pulled her to him and ran his tongue across her lips and when she opened her mouth in shock he thrust his tongue inside of it. His tongue warred with hers until he won the dominance battle. He could hear her moans coming from deep in her throat. He heard a sound behind him and raised his head and looked behind him to find his parents staring at him and Ayame in shock. He released her and helped her sit down. Then nodded to his parents and sat down beside her. Taking her hand in his.

Koona was shocked to see his son kissing his betrothed so passionately. "I guess you do know what to do Khano." He just laughed when his son's face turned bright red and he tried to avoid looking at him. Before he could say anything else the rest of his children entered the room and it was almost too noisy to say anything else. He just sat at the head of the table and waited for Koga to appear. He turned his head to the doorway when he caught his scent coming down the hall. His mouth almost dropped open in shock at the sight of his son. He had on a red haori and hakama's and his hair was hanging loose and his headband was nowhere in sight. If he didn't know his son by scent he would swear that the boy before him was not his.

Koga walked into the dining room and accomplished something his parents had been trying for years. To get everyone at the table quiet all at once. "What? Do I look that bad?" Koga looked down to make sure he had his outfit on right.

Ghanna looked at her son in shock. If Kagome ever saw him like that it would knock any doubt out of the girls head. She was certain of it. Maybe she would make him wear it when he takes his claim to Sesshomaru. No maybe it would be better for Kagome to find out on her own.

Koga noticed his brother sitting beside Ayame and sat down beside him. As the noise in the room resumed to normal he leaned over and whispered in his brothers ear. "Would you like to tell me why I had the strongest urge to run and take a dip in the coldest body of water I could find a minute ago?"

"No I don't think I want to tell you that." Khano was so glad that the servants had started to serve the food. He could ignore his brother and concentrate on Ayame.

Thanks for reviewing:

SamSam-aka-Sam: I wanted to try a Koga and Kagome story. Hope you enjoy it.  
Don't know how long I would last in the demon world either. Kagome just had her 18th birthday in this story. I was going to have the prince show up but I couldn't remember his name so I had to revise my story.

Rena Moon: I thought I would make his mom a force to reckon with that way she can help Kagome more. Koga is one of my favorite characters in the series too. Most girls or women in that time didn't have much say so over what happened to them. I wanted to put that in the story.

InnocentDarkSassycat: Sorry about some chappies being short but that is just how they ended up. I will try to do better though.

sheenachi: The thought of not having any privacy would kill me too. Just in case you haven't figured it out is K/K.

Icing Flower: Sorry i will try to work on it., And I, like you prefer to see Kagome with anyone but Inuyasha.

Eikos butterfly: Thank you

Mad-4-Manga: Would hate to see Koga beat with a lamp. Take it a little easier on him. You can torture him later after my story is complete. Till then I need him. I did Sesshomaru that way because as a Lord I see him getting tired of lordly duties and he did something to spice up his life a little but it got to be a little much on him having all those humans around. you will see as the story goes on. PS you can keep the monkies in your closet.


	12. Kikyo Lady of the Palace

I do not own Inuyasha 

Kikyo Lady of the Palace

Sesshomaru was sitting at his dinning room table when two of his guards opened the door and drug a large sack over to him. He stared at the guards in question and one of the guards opened the sack to reveal the dead miko. He put down his chopsticks and turned to glare at his guards. He wouldn't be able to eat for a week now that her scent mixed with his food. If he didn't have a strong constitution he would surely been sick from the stench. He looked at the guards faced and locked them in his memory. They would have double shifts for the next month. They were so lucky he didn't kill them. "What happened to her?"

"Sorry my Lord but we had to knock her out to retrieve her for you. But we were lucky. She was weak when we took her and we only knocked her out because she still possess some of her miko abilities. She should wake up soon." The guards turned and smiled at each other. The first job that Sesshomaru-sama had given them and it only took them two days to accomplish.

Sesshomaru sent a servant after his healer then turned back to the guards. "What made you think that I would want that horrible stench in this room where I am suppose to eat. You two are lucky that I don't kill you right now. Get out of my sight before I change my mind." He glared at the guards as they hurried from the room then he sent for two new guards to serve him. He hoped these two were smarter than the others. He saw the healer enter the room and watched as she forced some liquid down the miko's throat. That should take care of her powers like it did to the other one. Now all he had to do was wait for the girl or whatever she was now to wake up. A few minutes later his eyes were drawn to the floor as the miko moved around. He smirked when she looked around and saw him and then started scooting back away from him. Good she is scared. "I don't mean you any harm yet miko. I just have a few question that I need answered and you will be the one to do so."

"What could I possibly know that you would deem important." Kikyo stood up and glared at the demon lord before her.

"It was brought to my attention that you and my worthless brother are mates. I wish to know if it is true?" Sesshomaru stared at the being in front of him. He didn't know what else to call her. Not that he had to call her anything.

"Why don't you ask your brother if you want an answer?" Kikyo frowned at the demon lord more. A thousand reasons ran through her mind at once.

"I talked to him the other day when he visited my at my palace. I just wanted to see what your response was." He could almost see the wheels clicking in the beings head. This was so easy.

Kikyo looked at the lord in surprise. He mentioned his brother without anger. And he allowed Inuyasha in his palace. Maybe him and Inuyasha have mended their relationship and Sesshomaru wants Inuyasha to return to the castle and since I am his mate I get to come too. It would be great to have all these servants serving me hand and foot and since Sesshomaru is without a mate I would be in charge of this huge palace all by myself. I could lay around most of the day doing nothing but having servants wait on me. She would have the finest kimono's and wouldn't have to wear the ugly miko outfits anymore. And she wouldn't even have to lift a finger ever again. That is the life she wanted. She smiled at the demon lord. "Yes I am your brothers mate, My Lord."

"Show me the proof of which you speak." Sesshomaru walked over to the miko and stood in front of her.

Kikyo lowered the edge of her shirt and showed Sesshomaru the proof he required. And all but smirked when she heard a small growl come from the demon lord. So what if he isn't happy about it. There is nothing he can do to change it. "Now was there anything else My Lord?"

"You will be by guest for a couple of days. I am sure Inuyasha would want you where you were safe. And since he is my brother I take it upon myself to ensure your safety in his absence." He turned and spotted a servant. "Please escort the miko to the northern wing."

The servant looked at the lord in shock. The north wing was reserved for the palace concubines. He had never had a concubine before why would he choose this one? Let alone one who smelled of death. The servant wrinkled her nose and bowed to her lord. Who was she to question her lord.

"You will have that wing to yourself and once you enter your room I must ask for your own safety not to leave it again. At least until your mate returns. Satomi will now be your personal servant and I will summon you when your mate returns." Sesshomaru turns to the servant. "Once you get the miko settled please return I have other instructions for you concerning her." He watched the servant bow to him and then watched her escort the miko out of the room. That went well and he didn't have to fight with her. She would live a few days longer.

Kikyou followed the servant down various twist and turns and down many halls. She could see rich items decorating the castle. Soon all this will be mine. She walked into a room that made her breath catch in her throat. It was covered in silk pillows and linens everywhere. It was beautiful.

Satomi smiled at the lady as she looked around the room. I guess she doesn't know what wing this is or she would have went off by now. "This is your new room my Lady. There are kimono's in your closet over here and a bath at your disposal through that door there. For your safety you will not be allowed to leave these rooms." She knew the miko could not leave the room and almost smirked at the girl. "You must be tired so why don't you take a nap?" She helped the miko change clothes and took her others to be washed. As the miko was laying down to sleep she left the girl's room and hurried to the laundry to get the stench laden clothes away from her. How did her lord expect her to put up with that stench for any given amount of time. I guess I will have to learn not to breath.

Kikyou waited for the servant to leave before sitting up. She walked to the closet and saw an array of various clothes for her to wear. All were richly made out of the finest silks that Japan had to offer. Yes Inuyasha and his brother must have made up and soon I will be Lady of the palace. She returned to the futon and went to sleep dreaming of everything that would soon be hers.


	13. Kaede to the Rescue

Kaede to the Rescue Inuyasha landed in front of Kaede's hut and was glad that he could get Miroku off his back. It had been a quiet trip back to the village. Both of them had much on their minds. In one week Kagome and Sango would be available to court any suitor that Sesshomaru saw fit. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. Kagome was suppose to be his and now he had to prove to his brother that he was a suitable mate for her. How was he going to do that? And what was he going to do about Kikyo? He could have them both but first he would have to go see Kikyo and tell her to stay away from Sesshomaru. He would think of a reason when he found her. He watched Miroku enter Kaede's hut then took off for his forest. Kikyo was suppose to wait for him there. 

Miroku entered the hut and found the miko busy mixing herbs. "Good evening Kaede."

"Miroku ye are back early. Did something amiss happen to put the hunt on hold?" Kaede waited for the monk to sit down then handed him a cup of tea. She could tell he was disturbed. "Where are the girls at Miroku?" She looked toward the door expecting at least one of them to enter but none did.

"Lady Kaede, Lord Sesshomaru has taken them as his wards and gave us one week to prove that we would be suitable mates for them. He is also going to send notices of their availability to take suitors to every village in Japan. How am I going to be able to compete against the suitors that Lord Sesshomaru will likely receive for Sango. I do not have a house for a wife or a steady job to support a wife. There is no way he would choose me over the others." Miroku placed his cup down and stared into the fire.

Kaede stared at the monk in shock. Sesshomaru had the right to do as he saw fit with the people in his lands but it had never crossed her mind that he would do something like that. "I might be able to help you out a little monk. Follow me"  
She stood up and led the way out of the hut.

Miroku followed the aged miko. He didn't know how she would be able to help him get Sango for a mate but at this point he wasn't going to turn down any help he could get. He followed her to the edge of the village and a little distance into the woods. The woods opened up into a clearing and in the clearing sat two huge huts. "When were these built Lady Kaede?"

"The villagers have been working on them since spring Miroku. We all wanted to thank you and your friends for saving our village and villagers countless times. We knew it would not be long before you took Sango as your wife and so we built this house for you and her." She nodded to the one on the right. "The other was built for Kagome and Shippo. I knew that Inuyasha had taken my sister as his mate and knew Kagome would like a place here that she could call her home. She is here more than she on the other side of the well and she is old enough to have her own place since she has no parents here. We thought we would surprise you all when you returned from your last hunt. The villagers had just finished the huts two days ago." She turned and saw the happy smile on the monks face.

"I don't know what to say but thank you Lady Kaede. Now at least I have a home now and that will help a little with my petition." Miroku entered the hut that was to be his and Sango's.

Kaede left the monk to think over his problems and returned to a village. She had her horse saddled and she took off for the western palace. She would do what she could to help the monk and the taijiya and the miko that she considered her granddaughter.

Miroku left the hut and went to discuss something else with Lady Kaede. He entered her hut and found her absent. He returned to his hut and looked around again. The villagers had thought of everything. They had a futon, cooking supplies, dried food, rice, a table, they had even chopped firewood for them. He laid on the futon and fell asleep.

Inuyasha ran all over his forest and couldn't find any sign of Kikyo. Even her soul stealers were nowhere in sight. Maybe she had to go retrieve some souls or something. He would return to his god tree and wait for her to return. Hopefully he would have his plan figured out by then.

Kaede had never been this far into the northern part of the Western Lands. She had ridden for the rest of the day. Only Kagome and Sango would cause her to travel this far. She would do anything for her grandchildren and that is how she saw the girls. Sesshomaru would not be keeping them much longer. The sun was starting to set so she found a glen to set up camp before it got to dark. She ate a meal and set up a barrier then laid down to sleep. Tomorrow she would reach the castle and tomorrow she would get her girls back.


	14. The Miko's Mate

The Miko's Mate 

Koga entered his fathers study the following morning and found him sitting behind his desk. "So father what did you find out from Lord Sesshomaru?" He sat down in a chair across from his father. It was time to get busy writting his claim.

Koona looked up and watched his son sit down before him. "Not much, your mother however spent a good bit of time with this girl Kagome. I am trusting her instincts and will help you with your claim. Now I must talk to everyone that heard you make your claim on the girl."

Koga smiled and stood up and rushed out of the room. He hurried around the castle gathering his pack members and ushering them to his fathers study.

Koona smiled at all the warriors entering his study. Well with this many witnesses his job was going to be easy. He looked up as the last of the entered his study to see his son standing at the back of the pack. "How many of you witnessed Koga's claim on the girl called Kagome." Every wolf demon in the room spoke up. "I need you all to come and tell me your names." As they came up to him he wrote their names down and after every name got written down he waved them out of the room. "That is all I needed from you. As soon as you all feel well enough you may return to my sons den." He watched them file out of the room until only him and Koga was left. "Sit down Koga there is still some questions I have for you."

Koga sat down and smiled at his father. "So father how much longer before I can go retrieve my mate?"

"We will leave as soon as we get this paper filled out. It would go alot quicker if you could be quiet long enough for me to write it up and answer my questions." Konna bowed his head over the paperwork in front of him to hide his smile. Hopefully by tomorrow his son will have his mate. "Has Kagome ever denied being your mate?"

"Not in my hearing that I recall. I call her my woman everytime I see her and she didn't even deny it in front of Ayame." Koga smiled as he remembered that day. It was one of the longest times that he got to spend with Kagome since he kidnapped her.

"Ayame heard your claim and didn't hear the girl refute your claim. Then why is Ayame not here we can add her name to the claim as well." He motioned to a servant "Get Ayame." He watched the servant hurry out of the room and a few minutes later he returned with Ayame behind him. "Ayame did you hear Koga claim the girl Kagome?"

Ayame looked from Koona to Koga then back. "Yes My Lord."

"Did you hear the girl at anytime deny his claim?" Koona smiled at her and waited for her answer.

"No I never heard her deny it. She only got mad when she found out Koga was suppose to marry me. But I don't recall her ever rejecting his claim." Ayame turned and smiled at Koga then turned and left the room.

"Well as soon as I add her name to the others we can leave." Koona wrote Ayame's name down and affixed his seal to the scroll then rolled it up and put it in a pouch on his waist. He turned to look at his son and smiled "We can leave now."

Koga smiled back at his father and walked out of the palace beside him. He saw a carriage being brought around for them to ride in and then looked at his father then threw him over his shoulder and took off running. He would get them there before any carriage ever could.

Koona was shocked that his son would just toss him over his shoulder like that. When had his son gotten so fast. About an hour later he felt his son setting him down and when he turned he was shocked to see Sesshomaru's castle before him. "Koga I know that your in a hurry to claim your mate but if you ever do that to me again I will make you wish that you were still a pup when I get done with you." He straightened his clothes and walked to the gate and requested entry to Sesshomaru's palace. A guard escorted him and Koga into the castle and straight to the lords study. They sat down to await the arrival of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt a demonic presense heading for his palace. Only Koga can move that quick. He left the dojo and headed for the east wing. He found Kagome sitting in the garden. "You will come with me human."

Kagome was sitting in the garden and was alarmed when Sesshomaru suddenly appeared before her. Then he ordered her to come wtih him. She really didn't want to make him mad so she stood up and followed him out of the garden and into another wing of the palace. What does he want with me now. Then she felt a sudden pulsing from her body. There were jewel shards here. But where were they. She looked around the rooms they passed but she couldn't feel them on any of the servants they passed or any of the gurards. Sesshomaru stopped in front of a door and waited for her to catch up before he opened it. She followed him in and found Koga and another man sitting in the room already. Kagome bowed to them then stood in the spot where Sesshomaru told her to stand. Which happened to be beside the desk which left her to be stared at by everyone. She bowed her head before her anger got the best of her and took some calming breaths.

Koona handed Sesshomaru some papers and while he waited for Sesshomaru to read them he turned to look at the girl that would be his sons mate. She was very pretty for a human and he smiled at her when she finally raised her head. So she had a little fire in her blood also. That was good. Koga needed a strong woman who wasn't afraid to stand up to him. He turned back to Sesshomaru as he saw the lord put the paper down. "Is that good enough Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded then looked at Kagome. "Miko has this wolf ever declared you his mate?"

Kagome looked from Sesshomaru then back to Koga. I guess my time has run out. "Yes my lord he has."

"And have you ever denied his claim to you?" Sesshomaru wondered why she kept looking at the wolf he was the one who asked her the question.

"No my lord" Kagome bowed her head again.

"Miko the guard outside the door will return you to your room." He waited as she bowed to everyone in the room then turned and left. Well that was different. He expected her to yell at the very least. One thing he had learned about the miko over the last couple of years was that she always expressed her opinion. Wonder what happened to change that. After she left the room he turned to the Northern Prince and Lord. "I see everything is in order and due to Koga's prior claim I accept him as the miko's mate."


	15. The Happiest Day of His Life

The Happiest Day of His Life 

Koga could hardly believe that Kagome would soon be his. He had wanted this for years. It was all he could do not to stand up and yell. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for accepting my claim."

Sesshomaru just looked at the pup before him. Better that the miko goes to him than to my brother. My brother has brought enough shame on my house. "I ask that the miko be mated this evening and for it to happen at the Northern Palace. I only ask that it be done by this evening because my brother is acting quite strange lately. It is for her safely that I request you take her to the Northern Palace. You are aware of the pup that travels with her. You will be required to take him also for I fear the miko will not leave him behind. He is considered her pup so I guess that makes Koga his father now. I will go inform the miko of my decision now." Sesshomaru turned and left the room.

"Well son not only do you get a mate but a son also." Koona turned and saw that his son was quite pale. "Are you ok Koga?"

Koga nods his head yes. He had to mate Kagome tonight. He knew she would object but he would see his end of the bargain with Sesshomaru through. "I am fine father. I just thought that he would put up more of an argument about it."

"Well if I were you I would not complain about him not doing so. Now lets go wait for your new pup and soon to be mate." Koona walked out of the study and to the foyer to await his daughter-in-law. He sent a guard after a carriage that he could borrow to return to his palace in so that it would be ready when it was time to depart.

Kagome returned to her chamber and sat down on the bed. So what would Sesshomaru decide. I hope I don't have to wait to long before I find out. I don't like being held in suspense. Especially when it was something that concerns my future. She jumped when a knock sounded on the door. "Come in"

Sesshomaru entered the miko's room and found her sitting on her bed. "I have chosen your mate miko. You will travel to his family home to be mated this evening. If you do not go through with the mating this evening I will return you back here tomorrow. Do you understand?" He saw the shock on her face as she nodded her head. "You and the kitsune are to depart immediately."

Kagome got off the bed and grabbed her pack and headed for the door to retrieve Shippo but was met by a servant holding him. "My lord my his collar come off now?"

Sesshomaru shook his head no. "I will give the key to Prince Koga. He may unlock it when he sees fit."

"May I say good-bye to Sango my Lord?" Kagome really didn't want to leave without saying good-bye to her sister.

"You have no time for that now. I am sure you will see her again." Sesshomaru escorted her out of the east wing and to the foyer. He stopped before Koga and took Kagome's hand and put it in Koga's. "She is yours now unless you fail to do as I requested. Then I will retrieve her tomorrow." With that warning Sesshomaru showed the wolves, miko and kitsune outside to the carriage. As they departed out of the gates he entered his castle. Now only one more to go. Plus he had to deal with his brother.

Koga watched Kagome pet the kitsune on her lap as the carriage started moving. What I wouldn't do to change places with the kitsune. "Kagome may I introduce my father Lord Koona."

"Hello My Lord. My name is Kagome and this is Shippo. He is my pup." Kagome petted Shippo some more. It calmed her when she did that.

"Kagome you are with friends now you can relax. Hello again Shippo. I am glad that Sesshomaru let you come with Kagome." Koga smiled at the fox demon.

Shippo stared at Koga in shock. "You are?"

"Of course I am. Kagome has gone through enough without having to loose you too." Koga smiled at him again.

"Are you sure your not just saying that so you can give me a false sense of security before you eat me?" Shippo frowned at Koga.

"I would never eat you Shippo. When Kagome becomes my mate that makes you my son. And us wolves don't eat our pups." Koga laughed when he saw the kitsune sigh in relief.

Shippo jumped off Kagome's lap and onto Koga's shoulder. "Does that mean I get to call you dad?" He saw Koga shake his head yes. "You are not going to hit me on the head all the time are you?"

"That is not one of the ways we wolves punish our pups Shippo." Koga patted the kitsune on the head.

"So how do you punish wolf pups?" Shippo asked Koga.

"Well it all depends on the crime they commit. Sometimes pups just get growled at and other times they are shaken by our mouths or bit on the nape of the neck. Other times it may be going to bed without food or being restricted to the cave for the day or denying pups something they like. Do you think you could live with those punishments?" Koga lifted Shippo off his shoulder and held him out in front of him so he could look into his face.

"That's a lot better than getting knocked over the head. Well most of it is any ways. Yes I can live with it." Shippo smiles at Koga as he placed him back on Kagome's lap. He took out the key Sesshomaru gave him and unlocked the collar from around Shippo's neck. Then he took a small vial out of his armor and handed it to Kagome. "Sesshomaru said this would return your powers to you."

Kagome took the vial and drank it. At least the cure tasted better than the other stuff did. She couldn't believe the way Koga was acting toward Shippo. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she would not have believed it. Maybe being with Koga was going to be a good thing. She yawned as the carriage rocked her to sleep.

Koona couldn't believe how his son talked to the kitsune. He watched the girls face to judge her reaction to Koga's words. She appeared to be in shock. Well she would have a lot to get use to in a short time. He hoped she was strong enough to do it.

Koga waited till Kagome fell asleep then he leaned her up against his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. He had never thought he would live to see this day. This was the happiest day of his life.


	16. Sango's Grandmother

I do not own Inuyasha

Sango's Grandmother

Kaede awoke and was soon on her way to Sesshomaru's palace. By mid day she saw it in the valley below her. She rode toward it with much feeling of dread. Something be wrong I can feel it. She made it to the castle gates and requested an audience with Lord Sesshomaru. It didn't take the Lord long to come to the gates and see her. She bowed to him "Lord Sesshomaru thank ye for seeing an old women."

"What do you want miko?" Sesshomaru actually glared at the old lady before him. He was tired of having humans at his palace. Well except for Rin.

"I have came after my grandchildren My Lord." Kaede hoped that this worked.

"And what grandchildren would that be miko?" Sesshomaru couldn't think who the miko thought her grandchildren were.

"The sisters Lady Sango and Lady Kagome my Lord." Kaede held her face emotionless as the lord stared at her.

"I was under the impression that they had no one to care for them." Sesshomaru wondered what the old lady was up to.

"My lord I am old and they seem to take more care of me than I do them. That is probably why they denied they had anyone to watch over them. How soon they forget about those that care for them." Kaede lowered her head as if shamed by the girls behavior.

"So you are their guardian. Well unless you can guarantee that the taijiya will be married in the next week I will not release her to your care. And it will not be to my brother." Sesshomaru glared at the woman again. If she would follow his rules he could be rid of the last human in his castle besides Rin. And then maybe his life could return to normal after he dealt with his brother.

"I will so declare it my Lord. And what of my granddaughter Kagome My Lord"  
Kaede raised her head and stared at Sesshomaru.

"I can be of no help to you there old lady. She is to mated this night to someone that I have chosen for her. This will allow for her safety and because of such I will not reveal her whereabout to you at this time. I will allow the taijiya to return with you as long as you swear not to reveal to my brother that Kagome is no longer here." Sesshomaru watched the shock on the old lady where off and saw her nod. "Very well I will send the taijiya out to you if she also swears herself to secrecy." He turns and enters his castle again. Well he got rid of them both on the same day. Things were looking up. He found the taijiya in the garden. She seemed to be looking for something. "Taijiya your grandmother has came to claim you. I regret that Kagome will not be joining you. But one condition of your release to her is that you will not tell my brother where Kagome is. Do you agree?"

Sango tried to cover her shock as Sesshomaru spoke. Grandmother? Who was he talking about. If it got her out of this castle she would go with who ever was helping her get out of it. Then she could return to the village and find Miroku and Inuyasha then to Kagome. Although she wasn't sure that Kagome would want to leave Koga. "I swear not to let your brother know Kagome's whereabouts." She bowed to Sesshomaru and gasped in shock as he handed her a key. Then she knelt down and unlocked the collar from Kirara. And then started laughing as she jumped in glee and rolled around the garden. Well she must be happy to have that thing off. She picked her up and followed Sesshomaru out of the castle. She was shocked when she saw Kaede at the gates waiting on her. Then she remembered what Sesshomaru had said about her being her grandmother. She ran up and hugged the miko. "Grandmother I don't believe you made the trip to save us."

Kaede smiled at Sango. "I could do no less for my grandchildren. At least I managed to save one of you."

"That's ok grandmother I am sure that Kagome is happy with her mate. And if I know her she will find a way to come and see you." Sango turned to Sesshomaru and bowed "Thank you My Lord for taking care of me until my grandmother showed up."

Sesshomaru watched the two act out their scheme and let them think they were getting away with it. He was just so glad to finally get the smelly ningens out of his palace that he was feeling a little lenient. He nodded to the girl and watched as they both left for their home.

Sango waited till they were out of Sesshomaru's hearing before she turned to Kaede and hugged her. "Oh thank you Kaede for rescuing me. I don't know what I would have done if I had to actually marry someone."

"Don't get ye hopes up too much Sango. I promised Lord Sesshomaru that you would be wed by the end of the week and I intend to go through with that promise." Kaede smiled as Sango stopped in the middle of the road with a look of dread on her face. "Do not worry child, ye will approve of your new husband. I picked him out myself."

"Who is it Kaede?" Sango ran to catch up with her.

"I will let ye stew on it for a little while before I tell ye who it is." Kaede mounted her horse and rode ahead of the slayer.


	17. An Invitation From Sesshomaru

I do not own Inuyasha

An Invitation From Sesshomaru

Inuyasha ran around his forest the following morning. Kikyo didn't come for him last night. He had to find her because he only had a couple more days before Sesshomaru mated Kagome to someone else and he refused to allow that to happen. She was his shard detector and his Kikyo when the real one wasn't around. No one else would have her. He searched everywhere and still found no sight or scent of her. Maybe she found a village that needed her help. That would delay her meeting him. He would give her one more day to return then he would go search for her.

Sesshomaru entered his castle and grabbed the first servant he came across. "Have the east wing scrubbed down from top to bottom. I don't want to smell any ningen scents in that wing except Rins." The servant bowed to him and left. Then he remembered Inuyasha's mate in the north wing. If he kept the thing in it for to long he would have to rebuild the whole wing. The stench of death and decay would not be able to be cleaned out. Then he thought of a plan. He went to his study and summoned one of his captains to him. "You can find my brother in his forest by the human village. Tell him that since he petitioned for Kagome early he may come visit her"

"But my Lord the ningen is no longer in your Palace." The captain looked at Sesshomaru in confusion.

"You are not in any position to question this Sesshomaru. Just do what I told you too and do not tell my brother that she is not here. Just tell him that he can come and see her. Now do not delay."

Well if that is what his lord wanted him to do he would do it. He didn't want to anger Sesshomaru. He was not a very lenient lord. He turned and left his lords study and went to find the hanyou in his forest. Hopefully he could be back by noon. He ran all mooring before reaching the forest and found the hanyou asleep in a tree. The hanyou awoke as he approached him. "Are you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smelled someone coming toward him. He saw one of his brothers soldiers heading toward him. What does he want? He jumped out of the tree and waited for him to approach. "What's it to you?"

"My Lord has sent a message for you. He bade me inform you that since you petitioned for the ningen named Kagome that you may come to his palace today to see her." He turned and left the hanyou. Now to return to the palace.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck. Did that mean that Sesshomaru had chosen him over that stupid wolf. He rubbed his hands together in glee. He would get to see Kagome today. He took off for the Western Palace.

Sesshomaru summoned the tailor to him and when she walked into his study and bowed to him. "I need a pair of gloves, a kimono and something to cover a ningens hair and face. I also need it to have a spell placed over it to cover the scent of the wearer. Which means that it would have to cover the stench of death. Can you do this?"

Touko looked at her lord. This had to be one of the weirdest orders that she had ever had and that is saying a lot. "When would you require such items My Lord?"

"By this afternoon." Sesshomaru watched as the tailor thought some more about his request.

"I can do it my Lord. I will have all you require back to you soon." Touko turned and left the room. She had a lot to take care of and a short time to do it. Luckily the hardest part would be finding a spell to cover the scent.

Sesshomaru summoned Satomi to him. She would help Inuyasha's mate to prepare for the afternoon meal. She entered his study and bowed to him he nodded his head to her. "Satomi have my brothers mate bathe using this powder." He handed her a satchel of the powder. "It will help cover the stench of death that emits from her. Have her brought to me before the meal." He dismissed the servant and returned to his paperwork.

Satomi left her lords study and rushed to the north wing. If the powder helped the stench of death she would make the lady sit in the bath for a while. Hopefully the more she soaked the better it worked. She entered the ladies chambers to find one of those soul stealers bringing her another helpless soul. As the lady soaked up the soul she remained by the door. She didn't like those snake like demons. As it left she walked further into the room. "My Lady you are to have the noon day meal with Lord Sesshomaru. I am to prepare you for your meal." She bowed and went to the hot springs and put the powder in it. Then she returned to the bedroom and guided the lady to the bath. I sure hope that powder works. She bathed the Lady and let her rest in the bath for a little while. When it was time for her to get out she helped her dress and fixed her hair. By the time it was done it was almost time for the lady to meet Lord Sesshomaru. She heard a nock on the door and opened it to see the tailor Touko standing in it. "Yes"

"The Lord requested that the Lady wears this outfit to the meal." She handed the clothes to Satomi and left.

Satomi took the clothes from the tailor and shut the door. The lady rushed over to her and grabbed the clothes from her.

Kikyo heard the lady at the door say clothes for her and she ran and took the clothes from her servant. It had to be the prettiest kimono that she had ever seen. It even came with gloves and face and head coverings. These she looked at in surprise She didn't recall ever hearing about ladies having to wear this sort of clothing before. "What are these?" Kikyo held the items up to Satomi.

Satomi looked at the items. They were certainly odd. "They are what all the upper demons are wearing this year. I am sure that you will look wonderful in them." Her lord was definitely going to owe her. She took the items and helped the lady dress in them. She was covered from head to toe. The only part of her body you could see was her eyes. Satomi could not smell the lady now. How wonderful that was. She escorted the lady to Sesshomaru's study. "Wait here my Lady." She knocked on the door and entered it when he told her too, "The Lady is here my Lord."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair "Show her in." He watched Kikyo enter his study and was truly surprised that the clothes had indeed covered the smell she emitted. "We will be having company for our meal. We are going to dine in the main dinning room. You as tradition holds will be behind a screen and I want to hear no sound from you. You will keep quiet at all cost. I will let you know when you may speak. Do you understand?"

Kikyo knew that some of the higher classes had their wives eat behind screens. This must be some kind of test for me or something. I will play along with Sesshomaru. She bowed "I understand."

Sesshomaru could sense his brother getting closer. "It is time to eat." He stood and left the room after making sure the girl was following him. They made it to the dining room and Sesshomaru motioned to a screen at the side of the room.

Kikyo went and sat behind the screen. She could hear what was being said at the head table as Sesshomaru sat down and told the servants that his guest would arrive any time and that they may go ahead and serve the meal.


	18. Twin Feelings

I do not own Inuyasha 

Twin Feelings

Koga waited for the carriage to come to a stop before he awoke Kagome. He handed Shippo to his father as he exited the carriage then turned to wake Kagome. "Kagome it's time to get up." He lightly shook her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She moaned and stirred in his arms. He laughed when her eyes opened up and she saw that she was leaning against him. She sat up and smiled at him. I guess I should be lucky she didn't slap me or something. "We are at my parents home." He got out of the carriage and helped her down."

Kagome couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep and used Koga as a pillow. She sat up and smiled at him then let him help her out of the carriage. "Where is Shippo?" She looked around and didn't find him anywhere.

"My father took him into the castle. He is fine where ever he is at. No one here would dare harm my son." He walked up the steps to the castle to find his brother and Ayame standing at the top of the steps waiting for them. "Kagome this is my older brother Khano and you know Ayame."

Kagome had saw the couple at the head of the stairs but didn't realize that the girl was Ayame. She looked a lot different in a kimono than her armor. "Hello Khano and it's good to see you again Ayame." She waited for the wolf demoness to attack her for being so close to Koga.

Ayame could tell that Kagome was waiting for something. Probably for me to attack her or something. She moved away from Khano and took Kagome's arm in hers. "I didn't expect you here so soon. We have so much to discuss." She led her into the palace and left the men staring at her and Kagome. She could feel Kagome tense as they left Koga behind. She leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry I am sure that Koga will come and find you soon enough."

Kagome looked behind her and saw Koga looking after her and only appeared to be slightly concerned. So she turned around and let Ayame lead her to her room. If she got attacked she would make Koga pay for letting Ayame take her off wtihout putting up a fuss.

Ayame led Kagome to the South wing of the Palace. That is where Lady Ghanna had set up her and Kagome's rooms. They had a full suite to their selves until they were mated and then when in the palace they would share it with their mates. "This is your room. I was informed by Koona that until Koga and you become mates you are not to leave the room."

Kagome was in shock. Ayame was calmly talking about her and Koga becoming mates. And she wasn't trying to kill her or anything. "Are you ok Ayame. I know that you had your heart set on Koga?"

"Kagome I know we had our differences in the past but I hope that we can put them all behind us now. I am not stupid and like you have no choice in who I am to mate. As much as I would love being mated to Koga, Lady Ghanna has other plans for me. My Lady Ghanna has chosen me to be Khano's mate. That means that I might one day be lady of the Northern Lands. We are bound to be in this castle many times over the coming years together and it would not do to be fighting each other all the time. So for our soon to be mates can we put all our differences aside." Ayame sat down at a table that was surrounded by cushions.

Kagome sat down beside her in total shock. Well if Ayame didn't want them to be enemies who was she to argue. "I would like that Ayame. I could use a friend here."

Ayame nodded to her. She saw a servant enter the room caring a tray with tea on it. "This is Waka she is going to be your servant while you are at the palace." She waited for the servant to serve the tea and leave before she continued with her talk to Kagome. "You are to be mated tonight. I do not have to be mated till the end of the month. Lady Ghanna and I will come and prepare you later for your mating. It's a little bit different than if Koga just took you to his den and mated you. But not much different mind you. I guess you will just have to wait and see. Not to mention that Lord Sesshomaru made us promise to have you married in the human tradition also." She set her empty cup down and stood up. "Koga is on his way here so I will leave you with him." She smiled at Kagome and walked out the door just before Koga reached it.

Koga hurriedly made sure Shippo was safe in the nursery with the pups and then went to Kagome's room which was now his also or would be after tonight. He found her at the table sipping tea. He sat down beside her and took the cup that she had poured him. "How are you doing Kagome?"

"Considering that in the last couple of days I have been taken as ward by one of the most feared demons in the lands, put up for marriage, and then brought here to this palace. I am to be married this evening not only by demon standards but by human standards so I will doubly bound to you. I am holding out rather well." Kagome sat her cup down and just stared at it.

"Kagome I know that all this has been a shock to you. But after Sesshomaru took you I knew I had to get you away from him. And this was the only way. He was bound to see you mated to anyone besides his brother. I just thought that you would prefer me to be your mate than some other human or demon that you didn't know. If I was wrong please forgive me." As Koga finished speaking Kagome had started crying. He went over and picked her up in his arms and then sat back down and put her on his lap. He rocked her and caressed her back until she had finished crying. "All done now?"

Kagome nodded her head yes. "Thank you Koga. I am glad for what you did. I really am, but I just wasn't ready to be married. It's nothing against you but I just wanted to finish finding the last couple of shards then return home and continue with my life. I had all these plans of going to college, getting a job then finding someone to love and then get married to. I know most if not all of that didn't make a bit of sense to you. It doesn't matter now. I know none of that can ever happen now."

Koga looked at her. She was right he didn't know what she was talking about. "Kagome you might not have the life you wanted but I promise to do my best to give you the best life that I can." He put his finger under her chin and raised her face to his and softly kissed her. He felt her respond and then increased the pressure he applied. He thrust his tongue into her mouth when she moaned and ran it along hers. He was just mildly surprised that she ran her tongue along his. He hadn't expected her to actually kiss him back. He pulled away so that they could both get some air and as soon as he could stand he stood and set her back down. "I will see you later Kagome. I have a few other things to take care of before tonight." He turned and hurried from the room.

Khano was bound and determined to find his brother. If he had to live through this all night he would go crazy. It had never bothered him before about feeling his brothers feeling but what he just felt about drove him up a wall. He had to stop Koga before he lost his own control. He found him in the South wing standing against the wall. He looked like he had just been punched in the stomach or something. "Hey bro. I had this interesting thing happen to me a little while ago. Would you like to explain to me what you were doing?"

Koga smiled and stepped away from the wall. "You know I had that same feeling last night and seem to recall asking you that. Bet you can't guess what my answer is going to be." He smiled and turned to walk away from his twin. "Just think what your going to feel tonight if Kagome does everything else like she does kissing." He walked away and heard his brother moan behind him. This should repay him for all the things Khano had done to him when they were pups.

Khano growled as his brother walked away from him. To think he used to enjoy being a twin. He had to leave the castle before Koga mated Kagome or he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. He had to find his mother and tell her he was leaving.


	19. Let the Truth be Known

I do not own Inuyasha 

Let the Truth be Known

Inuyasha entered his brothers castle and followed the guard to the dining room where he had said his brother was waiting on him. He found him sitting at the head of the table. Then he looked around the room for Kagome. He saw the screen across the room and saw a shadow on the other side of it. His brother must have put Kagome behind a screen for now. He would play his brothers games if it meant he would get Kagome. "Sesshomaru"

"Inuyasha, I am so glad that you could join us for our noon meal. Please have a seat we have much to discuss. Now as you remember the wolf told me that you were mated. Do you have some proof that your not?" Sesshomaru waited and waited while his brother sat beside him.

"I told you I didn't have a mate. Who are you going to believe me or some wolf." Inuyasha thought he heard a sound behind the screen but dismissed it. Maybe Kagome was just happy that he was here for her.

How stupid was the hanyou. "What about the other miko that you are in love with? Are you sure that she won't mind you taking Kagome as a mate?"

"Why would Kikyo mind it's not like I'm mated to her or anything." Inuyasha looked at his brother and wished that he would hurry up with his questions so that he could get Kagome and mate her. Before he found out for sure about Kikyo.

"What do you have to offer for Kagome. I must ensure that you are capable of taking care of her." Sesshoumaru couldn't wait to hear his answer to this one.

"I have a house in our village ready for us to move into. And I can protect her with the Tetsusaiga. She would not want for anything. Besides giving her to me is a lot better than giving her to that mangy wolf." Inuyasha smiled at Sesshomaru. He couldn't argue with him on that point.

Sesshomaru finished eating and looked at his brother. "Fine your mate is behind the screen. You can claim her now."

Inuyasha ran to the screen and pulled the woman into his arms. He could feel her body shaking then he smelled the tears. Poor Kagome must be so relieved I have her now. "Don't worry Kagome, I am here now and I will take care of you now."

Kikyo couldn't believe that everything Inuyasha had ever told her was a lie. She stopped crying and pushed him away from her. As she shoved him away she yanked the coverings from her face and hair. "Inuyasha I don't believe that you could deny our mating, deny our love, and deny everything we meant to each other. Your not the demon I thought you were." She turned to Sesshomaru "Thank you my Lord for showing me what your brother was capable of. I hope we never meet again." She turned and left the castle. Nothing would stop her from leaving. Let them try. If Inuyasha wanted to deny everything about her he would pay for this disgrace. I would have waited to take him to hell but now as soon as I get my hands on him again he is going to hell with me if it is the last think I do. At least I know that he is not going to get Kagome either. The fool now he has lost us both.

Inuyasha was standing in his brothers dining room in shock. That wasn't Kagome it was Kikyo. Sesshomaru had tricked him. He turned to his brother "Where is Kagome?"

"She is where you can no longer touch her. That is all you need to know. If she wants you to know more I am sure she will find you." Sesshomaru just smiled at his worthless brother. It was a great day indeed.

"Why would you do something like this Sesshomaru. I knew you were a jerk but this just confirmed it over again." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. If he could draw Tetsusaiga his brother would now be dead.

"How does it feel Inuyasha to loose something that you care about? Something that you will never have again?" He stood up and turned to leave the room. "I did this because the wolf's words held a hint of truth and I could not allow you to tarnish our family again. You have disgraced yourself, your mate and your sire by your lies. You are hereby vanquished form the western lands. You may continue to live in your forest but that is as far as I will go for you. If you step foot in the Western Lands again you will pay the price with you life." Sesshomaru walked out of the room as his brother disappeared behind him.

Inuyasha appeared before the god tree. What have I done? He will never let me have Kagome now and Kikyo wouldn't want nothing to do with him. How was he suppose to find the last couple of shards with both his jewel collectors gone. He jumped up to his tree. He had to find a way to get Kagome that is all there is to it. She would still want him. She didn't know about Kikyo and him and she was gullible enough to believe him. Now how to find out where Sesshomaru put her. Maybe Miroku could find out and tell him. He would do that for me. He has to go visit Sango in a couple of days. I will ask him then. Inuyasha laid down and fell into a restless sleep.

Miroku sat under a tree by his and Sango's hut. He had looked for Kaede all last night and it wasn't until this morning that a villager had told him that he saw her riding out of the village. I guess maybe she had an emergency to take care of in another village. She should be back before he had to go to Sesshomaru's castle. Till then I will just prepare the hut incase I win Sango. He stood up and went to the village to speak to a few women to order Sango a new kimono and a few more blankets for the hut. And he had to talk to the blacksmith about making Kirara a new bed.


	20. The Plan

I do not own Inuyasha 

The Plan

Kikyo left the castle and let her soul stealers lift her up and flew away from it. I almost had the life I deserved. How could Inuyasha destroy everything for me. If he hadn't tried to claim her copy we could be living in the palace with his brother and never want for anything ever again. But no, he couldn't be happy with just her he had to try and get her copy too. When I get through with him and my copy they will wish they had never embarrassed me in such a way. I will begin with Inuyasha, he will try and find my copy and I will be by his side every step of the way. She spoke to her soul stealers and told them to take her to Inuyasha's forest. He would go there to regroup and she would find him and start her plan of vengeance.

Kaede rode into the village and left the horse to a villager to care for, then waited for Sango to land beside her. "Inuyasha will likely come as soon as he smells your scent. We must get ye to Miroku and get ye away from the village before he can ask ye any information on Kagome. It is for her safety that we must not tell him where she is. He has not been in his right mind lately and it is hard to tell what he would do if he found her." Kaede took Sango's arm and led her into the forest to the new huts. They found Miroku leaning against the well in front of the hut.

Miroku stood up as soon as he saw Kaede enter the clearing and started walking to her. Then he saw Sango appear behind her and ran to the taijiya. "Sango how did you come to be here?" He picks her up in his arms and twirls her around. Then crushes her to his chest.

Sango tried to catch her breath but Miroku was holding her to tight. "Miroku, I can't breath." She gulped in air when he released her and if she didn't feel so sick from being twirled around she would have whapped him over the head.

Miroku knelt down and took Sango's hand in his. "I am sorry Sango but I was just over come with emotion seeing you again."

Kaede watched the couple and smiled. "I hate to interrupt your reunion but ye both must soon depart for a little while. But before ye leave I have something I must do." She drug both of them into the hut and placed them beside each other. "I made a promise and now it is time to make it so."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other then at Kaede. Surely she didn't mean what she was saying. But before either of them could do anything about it Kaede had muttered a few words and then tied a string around their hands joining them as husband and wife. (if anyone has any information on weddings in feudal japan please let me know.)

Kaede faced the couple and steered them out of the hut. "I have up held my part of the bargain. Now go visit Sango's old village for a while. I will send word when it is safe to return." She felt a demonic presence heading toward them at a fast pace. "Inuyasha is coming now take off I will deal with the hanyou." She watched the slayer and the monk jump on the neko youkai and fly away. A few minutes later she was faced with Inuyasha as he came jumping through the trees.

"Where is Sango and Miroku? I smell her scent here and it wasn't yesterday." He sniffed the air around the hut then returned to Kaede's side. "Where is she and when did she return?"

"I do not know of what ye mean Inuyasha. Sango is not here nor have I seen Miroku now that ye mentioned it. I just came to deliver some of the taijiya's kimono's to her hut. Maybe that is why ye smell her scent for I can think of no other reason her scent would be here. Didn't ye tell me that your brother had her. Maybe the monk went to visit her. I must return to the village. I have a sick child to visit." With that said Kaede turned from the hanyou and left.

Inuyasha could tell she was hiding something from him but he didn't know what. He sniffed the air and could still smell Sango's scent at least he could until the scent of death and decay entered his nose. So much for tracking them now. All I can smell is Kikyo. Well might as well see if I can make amends with her since I won't be seeing Kagome lately. He headed off into the forest to find his mate. I just hope she isn't too mad at me. He found her waiting for him by the god tree. "Hi Kikyo."

"Inuyasha" Kikyo sat down and leaned against the tree. "You realize that I should be really mad at you for what you have done."

Inuyasha stared at her in shock. So maybe she isn't as mad as I expected. This would be easy then. "So does that mean your not mad at me?"

"Of course not. I am still upset with you but I understand why you did what you did. You didn't want to leave your friend in your brothers clutches. And even if it went against everything you stand for you had to do what you could to rescue her. I know that I come first to you but Kagome holds a place in your heart also and I must live with her being your friend. Now that we are away from your brother why don't we see what we can find out about her where abouts. I will help you rescue her from where ever he sent her." Kikyo held her breath until she could tell that Inuyasha fell for her plan. With his help she would get her revenge on her copy for the last and final time. She leaned over and snuggled up to Inuyasha. Can't let him know how mad I am at him. Till my plan works out I will do what ever it takes to keep him on my side.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck. Kikyo wasn't too upset with him and now she wanted to help him rescue Kagome. And when they rescued her he would cast Kikyo aside and take Kagome as his true mate. She would be his forever. The first thing they had to do was find out where she was. And the first person they would ask would be Koga. He might know where Sesshomaru sent Kagome since he also requested to mate her. "We leave tomorrow for the wolf den. We have to find Koga."


	21. Uneasy Conversations

I do not own Inuyasha 

Uneasy Conversations

Khano found his mother in the garden directing servants to prepare it for the ceremony for this evening. "Mother I have came to tell you that I will be leaving shortly. I will return tomorrow."

Ghanna couldn't believe that her son had chosen now to leave. She turned to direct another servant then turned back to her son. "Khano you will not be going anywhere. Your brother will need you tonight so I forbid you to leave."

"But mother," Khano tried to explain what had been happening but before he could finish his mother glared at him and interrupted his speech.

"But nothing. It's not everyday that your brother takes a life mate and you will be there to watch." She saw that he was ready to argue with her more so she glared at him "Khano I will not say another word about it. You heard what I said and I will not discuss it further." She turned back to direct the servants once again and left her son to deal with her verdict.

Khano looked over to the edge of the garden and saw his brother Koga all but laughing at him. He would get even with him for this someway or another. He went and joined him. Maybe he could get Koga to postpone the actual mating until he returned to his den. Yeah that would be a good idea now how to convince his brother of his plan.

Koga watched his brother and mother talking. He knew that their mother wouldn't let Khano leave. He would get partial revenge on his brother tonight. And enjoy every minute of it. As Khano approached his side he looked at him and smirked. "She wouldn't let you leave huh."

"I swear you planned this. I don't know how or when you did it but I am sure you did this on purpose." Khano growled at Koga and turned to watch Ayame as she came out to the garden to help their mother. "You know it would better for your pack if you mated Kagome in your den."

Koga knew that he would try something to avoid tonight but even he wasn't stupid enough to try and convince me that I don't want to mate Kagome. "Khano I have waited for that girl for three years. I refuse to wait a minute longer than I have to and nothing you can say can convince me other wise." He smiled as Khano groaned at his words.

"I don't suppose I could talk you into making it a fast mating." He looked away from Ayame and then to his brother.

Koga watched his brother watch Ayame. "Like I said I have waited for and dreamed of Kagome for three years. I plan to enjoy every second of our mating and plan to make it special for her. She is nervous enough with out me just taking her and then crawling away. I plan to ensure that she enjoys being my mate under the furs and then maybe she wouldn't mind living in the den with me."

After hearing his brothers speech Khano knew anything he said would fall on deaf ears. His brother would make love to Kagome tonight and he would just have to suffer through what ever he felt from him. He could do it. Yeah right. It was going to be one of the worst nights of his life. He turned and left his brother to his thoughts.

Koga knew that him and Khano felt each other emotions but there was no way he would postpone mating Kagome one second later than he had to. If he had his way he would be mating her now but his mother and father might frown on that so he would wait a couple more hours then she was going to be his and nothing would stand in his way.

Ghanna spotted her son standing at the edge of the garden watching her and the servant prepare it for his mating ceremony. After leaving the servants with a few new orders she went and joined him. "Are you doing ok Koga?"

Koga nodded his head yes "I just wish it was already over and done with. What if Kagome becomes my mate and she never falls in love with me. What happens if she will always love that hanyou mutt. Mother I love her more than anything. I don't know what I would do if she left me for that mutt."

Ghanna wanted to reassure her son but knew she wasn't the one that needed to do that. "Koga if you are concerned maybe you should discuss this with Kagome."

"I don't know if I really want to know the answers." He bowed his head and looked at the ground.

"If you don't want the answers why would you ask the question. You are not a coward Koga. Go talk to her you might actually like what she has to say. Besides you won't know until you do." Ghanna shoved her son toward the palace entrance. "And I don't want to see you again until you talk to her."

Koga went into the palace and headed toward Kagome's room. He would do as his mother asked and talk to Kagome. His mother was right. If he never asked how would he know the answers. For better or worse he would have his answers and then he would know how to continue. He entered Kagome's suite and found her asleep on the futon. He laid down on the bed beside her and nuzzled her neck to wake her up.

Kagome awoke to something touching her neck. She started laughing as what ever touched her neck tickled her. She tried to sit up to get away from what ever was tickling her and found out she couldn't move. Something was holding her down. She looked down and saw an arm draped over her side and holding her down. She turned her head and found herself looking into a laughing pair of blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came in to talk with you but you were sleeping so I thought that I would just lay down with you." Koga couldn't tell if she was angry or not. If she was angry surely she would have yelled at him or something.

Kagome wiggled out of his embrace and sat up to face him. At least I still have my clothes on. "So what did you want to talk to me about Koga?"

Koga sat up and faced Kagome. "Kagome, I know that we are about to be mated and we can't do anything to change that but I was wondering if you could ever love me?"

Kagome couldn't believe that he actually asked her that. "Koga, I don't really know you. I know that over the past three years I have seen you but it was usually just for a few seconds and you spent most of the time fighting with Inuyasha. You never took the time to get to know me then you would be off again. To tell you the truth I don't really know you. What I do know about you though I must admit I like. Your loyal, dedicated, honest, you care about your pack and would do anything to help them out. And I am sure that once I do really get to know you my opinion of you will only grow. Did that help you any?"

"More than you know. Can I ask you something else?" He waited for her to nod yes before he spoke again. "Can you tell me what your feelings for mutt face are?"

"Taking a wild guess I suppose you are talking about Inuyasha. Well Koga my feelings for him are complicated. About a year after we started hunting shards I loved him with every part of my being. But after constantly being pushed away so that he could go to Kikyo, and always being compared to her changed my feeling for him, they changed to that of a friend. I will always love him but not the way he wants me too. He will always hold a place in my heart because he was my first love and a girl never forgets her first love." She looked up and saw the sad look on Koga's face. "Koga just because I love Inuyasha as a friend doesn't mean that I don't care for you either. I consider you as a very dear friend that will soon be my mate and I will honor that with every part of my being. I will stay by your side for the rest of my days. I am not one of those girls who just go from one boy to another. Once I make a commitment I will stick to it with every part of my body and soul. You won't ever be able to get rid of me." She leaned over and engulfed Koga into her arms and hugged him.

Koga may not have liked everything she had to say but she would be loyal to him. And he was sure that over time he could get her to fall in love with him. He hugged her tighter to him. "We only have about an hour left before the mating ceremony. Why don't we just lay down here until it is time to get ready." He laid down on the futon and drew Kagome down beside him.

Kagome let him hold her as they laid down. What difference did it make. They would soon be mates and they would do more than lay down together. Just thinking about the other stuff was making her nervous. She shivered as images of them mating flew through her mind.

Koga felt her shiver and pulled a blanket up to cover them and pulled her closer to him. "Are you ok?"

Kagome could feel her face turning red and was so glad that he couldn't see it. "Just fine." She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Koga let her fall asleep and didn't pick on her about the scent of arousal that he smelt coming from her. It brought his mind to the evening festivities ahead of them. Maybe it would be better than he thought. If she got aroused that easily, then he had nothing to worry about. Tonight would be a night she would remember and by the time he got done with her she wouldn't even remember what mutt face looked like. He laid down beside her and soon joined her in slumber.

Thanks for reviewing:

Neko Kitty

Rena Moon-Thank you for your kind words.

InnocentDarkSassycat

sheenachi-

Chizz-muffinChik

SamSam-aka-Sam-Thanks for what you said about my couples

Phalon22-don't know what you call redudent but I will try to make it a little different.

Chizz-muffinChik

MalchiorsGirl

Kitsune Kagome

sexylucifer

XtopangelX

Kenshkrix


	22. The Ceremony

The Ceremony 

Lady Ghanna walked into Kagome's room and found her asleep in her bed with Koga. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard for her to love my son. She walked over to the end of the bed and watched the couple for a few minutes. She smiled then walked over to Koga and shook his shoulder. "Koga get up." She waited for a second and when he didn't get up she pulled his tail.

Koga was having the best dream about Kagome when he felt a sharp sudden pain in his tail. He jumped up out of bed and found his mother laughing at him. "Why did you have to do that mother? I was enjoying my nap with Kagome."

"Sorry Koga but I tried to get you up nicely. Besides you aren't suppose to be in bed with Kagome yet." Ghanna turned away from her son then looked back at him. "I guess your mating ritual could be delayed but then Sesshomaru would take her back. I guess I will go tell your father that you want to delay it." She turned to leave and felt her sons hands on her shoulder.

"No, that's ok mother. I will leave and allow you to get Kagome prepared." He turned and left the room only to run into his father

Koona smiled when his son hurried from Kagome's room and almost ran into him. "In a hurry to go some where Koga?"

Koga smiled at him and shook his head no. "I just wanted to get out of mothers way while she prepared Kagome for our mating ceremony. Now I must go prepare myself." He bade his father good bye and hurried back to his room to get dressed. He found his clothes laid out on the futon ready for him to put on. He entered his private hot springs and washed himself then dried off. He returned to his chambers and started putting on his new furs. Unlike his usual brown furs these were all white. And the armor he would wear tonight was silver and it was buffed till it shined. It didn't take him long to get ready. Now all he had to do was put his hair up. He reached to tie his hair back and heard a knock on his door. "Enter." He stopped to watch his father walk in.

Koona walked into his son's room and found him prepared for the ceremony. "I came to see if you needed any help." He saw Koga starting to put his hair up then remembered what his wife had told him about Kagome. He smiled and walked up to his son and removed his hands from his hair. "Take my word for it leave your hair down."

Koga was shocked that his father stopped him from putting his hair up and looked at him with concern. "Why would I do that? I always wear my hair up."

Koona just smiled at his son and shook his head. "Just trust me it would be better if you kept it down." He walked over to Koga and took the hair tie from his son and then went to the window and threw it outside. Wouldn't Kagome be shocked when she saw Koga with his hair down. He saw his son take his advice and stopped putting up his hair but then the pup reached for a headband. That wouldn't do either it would ruin the whole effect. "You don't need that either." He took it from Koga and threw it over his shoulder and it flew out the window. "Come it is time to go." He steered his son out of the room and to the waiting garden where most of the family awaited them. The priest was already waiting for the couple and he pushed Koga toward him.

Koga couldn't believe that his father had actually pushed him toward the priest. What was he up to now? Does he think that I am going to run away. No way was that going to happen. I have been waiting for this for to long. He took his place in front of the priest and waited for Kagome. As he waited he looked at all his family and pack mates that were able to attend the ceremony. His brother Khano was standing close behind him. He looked like he should have been the groom. Koga could smell how nervous his brother was. Why was he so nervous. I am the one getting mated not him. Koga turned and looked around the rest of the garden. It was filled with wolf demons and wolves. It seemed like his pack members hadn't returned to the den yet. It was a good thing that he was too happy right now to get mad at them. He watched his mother walk to his father and before he knew it the wolves moved and created an aisle to and around him and the priest. He had never seen the wolves do that before. He could hear the shocked gasp of the wolf demons around him. Ok, apparently they hadn't seen that happen before either. He looked closer at the wolves and discovered that most of them wasn't even from his pack. Koga looked up to see Kagome standing at the end of the aisle of wolves. She was dressed in a silver wolf fur dress that reached the ground and was split up the front to her knees. It flowed around her body showing all her curves. He could feel his mouth drop open and knew when his brother reached over and helped him shut his mouth. He couldn't believe that the goddess before him was Kagome. She was more beautiful than ever. Her hair was pinned up with silver combs and little curls lined her face and neck. He had never seen her look lovelier than she did right now. He felt his chest starting to hurt and then remembered to breath. Yeah that was better his chest didn't hurt now.

Kagome followed Ghanna out to the garden and looked around before she was left on her own with directions to walk toward Koga after Ghanna took her seat. She looked around for him and couldn't find him anywhere. Then she spotted the priest and saw a man similar to Koga standing beside him. It looked like her Koga but different. His hair was long and it framed his face. I wonder who that is. He is so hot. Not like Koga but hot none the less. Then the guy looked up and Kagome almost fell down. It was Koga. He had his hair loose. Oh gods he was so hot. Why did he even wear his hair up if he looked that good with it down. She collected her self and waited till Ghanna took her seat before she started to walk to Koga. She paused when she noticed all the wolves started moving and watched as they created an aisle for her that lead to Koga. She looked at the end of the aisle and saw Koga standing proudly in front of the priest. Then he spotted her and she saw his mouth drop open at the site of her. She looked down at her outfit again. I told Ghanna that I would look stupid in this. She looked up and saw Koga's brother helping him close his mouth. Ok maybe the dress wasn't so bad. Apparently Koga liked it if he couldn't even close his own mouth. She smiled at him and started to walk toward him. As she started to walk down the aisle the wolves that lined the aisle bowed down to her as she went. How did they train them to do that?

Koga watched her start toward him and almost dropped his mouth open in surprise again when the wolves bowed down to Kagome as she headed toward him. He managed to calm himself as she got closer to him and when she reached him he took her hand and brought it to his mouth and laid a light kiss on the back of it. Then they both turned to the priest and the ceremony began. After saying vows, drinking saki and many prayers by the priest the ceremony was complete. Well at least one phase of it anyways. They were wed by the human tradition now it was time for the wolf tradition. He waited till the priest left and then he turned to Kagome. "Kagome I take you as my life mate. To protect and love as long as I am able." He reached over and picked up a goblet that laid on the table and took a dagger that laid beside it. With the dagger he sliced his palm and let his blood pour into the goblet until it stopped bleeding on it's own. Then he took Kagome's hand and did the same for hers. After her blood joined his in the goblet he handed it to the healer and watched her add some herbs and saki to the goblet. She stirred it with a hot poker and then handed it back to Koga. He raised it to his lips and then held it to Kagome's and let her finish the potion. He pulled Kagome to him and moved her hair away from her neck.

Kagome had done everything the priest told her too and before she knew it she was married to Koga in human law then the wolf ceremony began. She didn't know what it entailed but it wasn't like she could back up now. She watched Koga cut his palm then let his blood fall into a goblet then he reached over and did the same to hers. Ow that hurt but she wouldn't show the wolves or their demon masters and mistresses any sign of weakness. She watched her blood join Koga's in the cup. Koga handed the cup to a lady standing behind the table. Kagome watched the lady add some herbs and saki to the goblet then give it back to Koga. The next thing she knew he was drinking out of the goblet then raised it to her mouth. It was slightly bitter and as she drank it she felt her vision go blurry and her body was taking on a mind of it's own. Kagome felt her temperature raise and her breathing was beginning to become harder to do. Oh what she wouldn't do for a fan about now. She felt Koga pull her body against his. One of his arms ran along her back pulling her closer to him than she already was and his other hand moved her remaining hair from around her neck. She felt his hot breath on her neck and couldn't stop the shudders that ran through her body. Kagome felt a sharp need of hunger for her mate fill her body.

Koga picked up Kagome's hand and licked the blood still coming from her palm. As he licked it the cut started closing. After he healed her cut he moved his head to her neck and ran his mouth against it allowing her time to get the potion into her system. He felt her shudder and could smell her arousal already. Boy that potion worked quick. He raised his head slightly away from her neck and let his fangs grow longer. He raised his claw away from her neck and brought it to his own and cut his neck for her since she didn't have fangs. He placed her mouth over the cut. He could feel the shock Kagome felt as his blood touched her mouth. Koga whispered in her ear. "Drink of my blood my mate."

Kagome didn't know what to do. Koga had sliced his neck and pushed her mouth to the cut. Then he whispered in her ear. She hesitated for a second but as the blood entered her mouth she had no choice but to swallow. As his blood filled her she felt her body start shaking with want. It wanted more of the blood Kagome sucked harder on his shoulder and bit down hard on his neck. She didn't notice when Koga lowered his head to her neck. She felt his fangs penetrate her neck and wanted to scream but she was unable to release his neck. Soon she could feel the blood lessening from the cut she was sucking on and she was able to remove her mouth from his neck. She licked up the last couple drops of his blood and lightly kissed the wound that was closing around where her teeth had managed to mark him. Soon only her teeth marks remained.

Koga felt her blood enter his mouth. It was richer than any saki he had ever tasted. He felt her sucking on his neck and was surprised to feel her actually bite him. That was his woman all right. Leave it to her to manage to bite him without fangs. Now he would carry her mark for life and she would carry his. They removed their mouths from each others necks at the same time and lapped up any remaining blood then kissed the areas. Koga threw back his head and howled in relief that this wonderful woman was finally his mate.

All the wolves joined him in celebration of his union and howled along with him. Then the rest of the wolf demons and demonesses joined in with them. Kagome was feeling so tired. She collapsed against Koga and felt him pick her up.

Koga felt Kagome fall against him and he stopped howling and picked her up. He managed to make it to their chamber before he collapsed also. He had his mate he would let her regain her strength then he would show her the meaning of making love. What she had saw the mutt and the dead miko doing so many times wasn't it.


	23. Answered Dreams

I do not own Inuyasha 

Answered Dreams

This chapter contains a lemon so if you don't like them please go to the next chapter

Kagome could feel Koga laying beside her. She could hear his breathing and heart beating and his arms were around her waist. She tried to raise her head but stopped when it shot pains down her whole body. What ever was in that potion I don't want any more of it. Her whole body was sore. It felt like she had gotten ran over by a herd of demons. She felt Koga shift beside her and tried to turn her head to see him but it was too painful. She just closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Maybe the next time I wake up my head won't hurt so much.

Koga felt Kagome moving and was about to open his eyes when she settled back down and returned to sleep so he kept his eyes closed. He took a deep breath of her calming scent and snuggled closer to her before his eyes snapped opened and he quickly sat up in bed. Not worrying about waking Kagome or not. He looked down at his new mate and his blue eyes doubled in size at what he saw. His Kagome was a wolf demon. Her hair had darkened and now reached her waist and it was tinted with silver. Her hands now had claws and she had a tail that matched his but with her hair coloring. She was so beautiful. He didn't know what happened to change her but he wasn't about to complain.

Kagome felt the futon move as Koga jerked up. She tried again to turn around and still found her body unable to move. Where did all the pain come from. "Koga, What happened? My body hurts so bad. Make the pain go away."

Koga looked down at his mate in sympathy. He could only imagine the pain she was going through turning from human to demoness. "I think I know why Kagome."

"Well would you like to share your belief with me or am I going to be kept in the dark?" Kagome moaned again as her body was racked with another sudden bout of pain.

"Kagome, I don't want you to get scared or mad or anything like that over what I am about to tell you." He saw her body shudder as he felt more pain rack her poor body. He laid back down on the futon and took her into his arms. Hopefully he could distract her from the pain.

"I won't but tell me what is wrong with me?" Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks as another pain shook her body.

Koga leaned over her and nuzzled the mark on her neck. "Your turning into a demon, Kagome."

"Yeah right. I have never heard of a human turning demon before. I am sure that I am just sick from that potion." Kagome smiled through the pain. Who would have thought that Koga had a sense of humor. And why did he choose now to show it.

"Kagome, I am not lying to you. You are a demon now. The potion was just some herbs so that the mating mark during the ceremony would not cause you undo pain. Nothing more. But for some reason you are now a ookami youkai." He nuzzled her neck some more and held her body tighter against his when he felt another spasm rack her body. He held her for about another hour before the pain seemed to stop. He could feel Kagome's body relax against his and she was now sleeping peacefully again. He couldn't wait for her to awaken and see her new form. Maybe then she would believe him. He smiled and laid down next to his new mate and waited for her to wake up.

Kagome woke up and opened her eyes. Boy that potion was something else. She had the weirdest dream. She had dreamed that she was in a lot of pain and couldn't move then Koga had told her she was now a demon. It had seemed so real too that was why it was so weird. Kagome turned and looked out the door to the balcony. It was still dark outside so she couldn't have slept that long. She turned around in Koga's arms and found him looking down at her. She smiled up at him "Hi Koga, I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that you told me I was a youkai. Isn't that funny?"

Koga couldn't believe that Kagome thought it had all been a dream. He smiled down at her "Kagome, That wasn't a dream. I did tell you that you were a youkai."

Kagome sat up and jumped from the bed. She looked around the room for a mirror and remembered there was one in the dressing room. She went running for it and would have fallen down if Koga hadn't caught her when she saw her reflection. She looked up at him and couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. "How, why?"

"I don't know. I have never heard of this happening before. But I must say Kagome that you make one hell of a youkai." Koga picked her up and returned her to the futon. He gently laid her on the futon and knelt down beside her and took her into his arms. He brushed her hair out of her face and stroked her back as she cried. "Kagome, being a demon isn't so bad. Now that you are a demon we can stay together forever and ever."

"But I liked being a human. What is my mother going to say when she sees me. My own grandfather will probably try to purify me. I can see it now. I enter my house and he will start throwing sutras at me. Souta will probably like the idea of my being a youkai. He will get a kick out of pulling my tail. Oh what am I going to do?" She laid her head on Koga's shoulder and cried harder.

Start Lemon

Koga didn't know what else to do. He tried to calm her with words and now she seemed to be on the verge of hysterics. He had to take her mind off of it. At least for a little while. He lifted her face up and bent down and kissed her tears away from her beautiful face. He moved his mouth down to her neck and licked at her mating mark. He almost smirked when she moaned. He sucked on the mark and her moans started to increase in volume. He was so glad that this room had a sound barrier on it. At least no one would be able to hear her and he planned to make her scream his name before the night was done. Her tears had stopped now. He unhooked the clasp that held the dress on her shoulders and slowly peeled it down her body. As he lowered the dress he placed kisses along her skin that was bared to him. He slowly lowered the gown over her breast and stopped and stared at the lovely globes before him. He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue back and forth over it till it tightened into a hard peak. Then he turned his attention toward the other one. Kagome's moans were getting more frequent and louder as he continued his ministrations. He moved the dress down past her stomach and had to lift her up slightly to remove it the rest of the was down her body. Before Kagome knew it he had her completely bare to his eyes. He stopped to gaze at her beautiful body. He had dreamed of her body many times but nothing compared to seeing the real thing.

Kagome felt Koga move away from her and then felt the air caress her body. She opened her eyes to find Koga staring down at her. She went to move her hands to cover herself but was forced to stop when Koga pinned her hands to her side. She looked up at him again and gasped at the desire she saw in his eyes.

"Don't hide yourself from me Kagome. Before we are done we will know each others body by sight, scent and touch. I have waited for this moment for so long. I plan to take my time exploring your body" He leaned down and captured her mouth in a kiss. He felt Kagome relax against him once again.

As she felt Koga break the kiss she sat up and pushed him down onto his back and straddled him. "That's fine for you to say. You still have your clothes on and do you know how cold that armor is?" She unhooked the armor and let Koga up so she could remove the rest of it.

Koga threw the armor away from the futon. Not caring where it landed. He let her stay sitting in his lap and pulled her to him and ran his tongue around her ear and whispered in it. "Well the armor is taken care of. Is there anything else you would like to remove?"

Kagome could feel her face turning beet red. "Maybe a few things." Kagome rolled over so that Koga was once again on top of her. She moved her hands to Koga's waist and untied the fur belt around his waist then undid the ties to his pelt. She pulled both away from him and threw them across the room. "That should do it." She ran her hands down his back. Why didn't I ever notice all the muscles he has. His body was so well built. She could feel his body shudder as she continued running her hands down his back. She felt her hand come in contact with fur and realized that it was his tail. She grabbed his tail and ran her hands along it. Who would have thought that his tail was so soft. She stopped petting his tail and heard him growl at her. He must like that. She started running her hands along his tail and could hear little growls coming from him that sort of sounded like purring. She felt him turn them so that they were laying facing each other then she felt his hands on her tail. Oh that felt so good. No wonder he likes that. Soon Koga had her purring along with him. Kagome could feel her body heating up as he ran one hand along her tail and the other around her thighs.

Koga moved one of his legs and placed it between hers. He rubbed his leg against her center and could feel the dampness covering her. He turned her onto her back and kneaded her breast and lavished them with kisses. Then he kissed his way down to her center. He looked up to find her watching him and smiled at her before he parted her and ran his tongue along her nub. He held her hips down as Kagome tried to get away from him. He continued with licking her and soon she was not able to do anything but thrust herself against his waiting mouth. He thrust a finger in her and moved it in and out a couple of times then added two more. Koga had never felt anything so tight before. He felt her body clamping down around his fingers and a rush of fluid erupted from her. He lapped it all up then climbed back up her body laying kisses here and there along the way. When he reached her mouth he kissed her. He ran his tongue against hers and when she was distracted he thrust into her. He felt her tense up and kept kissing her. Koga kept his body still as she adjusted to his size. He felt it when she started to relax once again and then started thrusting slowly in and out of her.

How could something that hurt so bad a little bit ago feel so good now. She moved her hips to match his thrust. She felt something building in her that she knew only Koga could release. "Koga, faster and harder."

Koga heard her yell for him to go faster and he speeded up his thrust some but didn't use his full speed. He wanted to relish feeling himself in her. He felt her body gripping him and hear her scream as she felt her release hit her. He withdrew out of her and turned her over so that she was on her hands and knees then thrust back into her while her body was still shuddering from her second release. Now he used his speed to coax her into another release. When she screamed his name he joined her as his seed spilled into her. They both collapsed onto the futon. He pulled out of her and turned her so that she was facing him and leaned down and nuzzled her neck while their breathing returned to normal.

end Lemon

"Wow." Kagome nuzzled her mark on Koga's neck and heard another small growl come from him.

Koga leaned up a little and looked down at her. "So does that mean that you enjoyed yourself."

"Yes it does. If I knew it would be like that I would have run off with you ages ago." Kagome could feel her face heating up again.

Koga smiled down at her. "I love you."

Kagome smiled back at him "I love you too, Koga." She curled against him and soon drifted off to sleep once more.

Koga held her as she slept. Finally his dreams of having Kagome for a mate was answered and now nothing would take her from him. Soon he joined her in slumber again.

Thank you for reviewing

SamSam-aka-Sam

sheenachi

InnocentDarkSassycat

Rena Moon

shanaka's friend - No I don't have a beta reader. Do you think I need one? I didn't even know what it was till you asked me then I had to look it up.

Kitsune Kagome

Neko Kitty

Kenshkrix

Phalon22


	24. A Glorious Night

I do not own Inuyasha 

A Glorious Night

This chapter also contains a lemon so if your not old enough or just don't enjoy them skip those sections.

Khano watched as the last being left the garden. He knew Koga and Kagome were in their room and he wasn't about to go anywhere near it tonight. He would just stay outside as far away from their room as he could get. He walked to the far end of the garden and found a cherry tree to sit under. This would work for tonight. So far he was lucky he couldn't feel anything from Koga. Maybe his luck would hold and the human would sleep through the night. He leaned back against the tree and shut his eyes. A short while later he woke up. He looked around and didn't find anyone near him. What had woke him up. He felt his body hardening and it was getting harder to breath. His body broke out in a sweat. Damn Koga. I thought he would wait till he returned to his den to make love to his mate. Obviously he was wrong. From the effects his body was having Koga was definitely enjoying himself. He would so get even with him for this. He jumped up and ran to the nearest lake. Luckily there was one next to the palace. Khano prayed that the water was cold. He jumped in the water and sighed as the cold water washed over him. As he let the water cool his heated skin he felt another bout of lust surge through his body. He was so hot that the lake was no longer doing him a bit of good. He returned to the cherry tree and sat down under it once again. Well so much for the cold water theory. It didn't do anything to calm his lust. Khano was trying so hard to fight the effects of Koga's feelings that he didn't even notice when Ayame walked up to him.

Ayame had searched the whole palace and couldn't find Khano anywhere. She finally went out to the garden and found him under a tree. He didn't even notice that she was there. She could smell his arousal and smiled down at him. She stood for a few minutes and waited for him to notice her and when that didn't happen she stomped her foot and started to walk away. She didn't want to disturb him from his dreams.

Khano knew that Ayame was standing in front of him but he couldn't open his eyes too look at her. A little while later he heard her turn away from him. He couldn't let her leave. He reached out and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He lowered his head and kissed her with all the passion that he felt for her plus all he felt coming from Koga.

Ayame felt herself being pulled onto Khano's lap and then he was kissing her like she had never been kissed before. She had never thought that Khano would kiss her like that. He was always reserved and held his emotions in check. Well most of the time anyways. She kissed him back and was beginning to enjoy herself.

Khano felt Ayame return his kiss and then he lowered her to the ground. So much for waiting. With Koga's emotions and with Ayame returning his affections pushed Khano over the edge. Ayame would become his mate tonight.

Ghanna smiled at her mate. "One down now we have to work on Khano's mating ceremony."

Koona smiled at his mate. "I think that is being taken care of as we speak dear."

She looked at her mate in surprise. But she learned to trust what he said over the many years they had been together. Ok two children down. Now all she had to do was wait for the others to come of age. Then she would have her mate to herself. "Let's not allow our pups to have all the fun tonight." She took his hand and led him to their bed.

Kirara flew Sango and Miroku to their village. It would be safe to hide here for now and maybe they could repair some of the damages that the demons had done. They reached the village just before nightfall. Sango cleaned out her old house while Miroku gathered wood and built a fire. Soon the hut was fit to live in. Sango prepared a meal and they all ate. Kirara moved beside the fire and was soon asleep. Sango watched the fire neko fall asleep and shyly looked up at her new husband. She was so happy that Kaede had rescued her from Sesshomaru and then married her to Miroku. She had dreamed of this for so long. If Kaede and Sesshomaru hadn't taken it out of her hands she would probably still be waiting for the monk to propose. She had expected the monk to make a move on her before now. Any other time he would have been feeling her butt and getting knocked out. Now it almost seemed as if he didn't want anything to do with her. He hadn't tried to grab her butt the whole way to her village. Not that she was complaining or anything but it was so unlike Miroku not to do it that she was worried about him. "Miroku, are you all right?"

Miroku looked over to Sango. He knew that she had been watching him since they had arrived at her old home. "Yes Sango. I just have a lot on my mind."

Sango walked over to him and sat down in front of him. "Anything you would like to share?"

Miroku didn't want to make Sango mad at him but he knew he couldn't keep his feeling to himself any longer. "Sango, I have loved you since I first saw you. I have prayed many times for you to be my wife. But I didn't want you to be forced into it by Kaede or Sesshomaru. I will understand if you don't want me for your husband any more. You were forced into it and I will not hold you to vows made by force."

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. Miroku actually loved her and he didn't want to force her to stay married to him since it was done by force. "Miroku, you baka. Do you honestly think that if I didn't want to be married to you I would have stayed and let Kaede do it. I have wanted to marry you for years now. I was just waiting for you to ask me in a not so perverted way."

Begin Lemon  
Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Sango had actually wanted to marry him. He stood up and pulled her too him and leaned down and kissed her. He had waited so long for this kiss. He ran his tongue around her lips and she opened her mouth so that he could run his tongue against hers. He picked her up and carried her to their mat and gently lowered her to their bed. He released her mouth from his and then ran his mouth down her throat lavishing kisses down it. He untied the obi holding her kimono on and gently opened the fabric up to bare her body to him. Kagome must have given Sango some of her under garments. He looked at the contraption that was holding her breast from his eyes and couldn't figure out how to take the thing off. "How do you get this thing off?"

Sango sat up and reached behind her to undo the catch and removed the garment for him. Then she reached up and undid his robes and watched them fall off his body. Who would have thought that the robes had hid a body that most women would kill to get a hold of. She ran her hands across his chest and up to his neck and brought him down to her so that she could kiss him this time. Tonight was no time to be shy and she would enjoy every minute of it.

Miroku was so shocked that Sango had actually instigated a kiss that he almost forgot to kiss her back. It didn't take him long to return her kiss however. He ran his hand down her lovely body and cupped her breast and released her mouth so that his mouth could replace his hands. He moved down her body licking and sucking as he went. His hand moved down to caress her legs and when his mouth found her nipple he moved his hand to her center and caressed her. He moaned along with her. He felt her dampness coating his hand and then moved between her thighs and thrust into her. He kissed her to stifle the cry that she emitted when he broke her barrier and stayed still till she told him she was ready for him to move again. He felt her hips thrust up against him and he slowly thrust in and out of her. He held his passion in tight restraint he didn't want to spoil their wedding night by not full filling his wife. He started moving in her faster and faster and soon he could feel her body answering his call. He bit his lip as he fought down the instinct to release himself in her. As he felt Sango's body clench around him and he heard her cry out his name then he was free to join her. With one last thrust he joined her and released his seed in her. He collapsed and rolled to the side so not to harm Sango and pulled her against him. He kissed her again and again and again. Before he knew it Sango had rolled him over and straddled him.

Sango smiled down at her new husband. Poor thing looked so tired. "After all the years you made me wait don't think that you are going to just do that to me one time then fall asleep." Now it was her turn to explore his body.

Miroku couldn't believe that Sango wanted more. What was a poor monk to do but fulfill his wife's request. It was a glorious night. end lemon


	25. Starting for the Den

I do not own Inuyasha 

Starting for the Den

Koga woke up and saw the sun beginning to rise. He carefully got out of bed being sure not to wake Kagome and went to the hot springs to wash up. After he was done he put on his old clothing and fixed his hair back up and put on his head band. It felt good to have his own clothes back on again. He returned to the bed room and found Kagome sitting up and looking around. "Looking for someone?"

Kagome smiled when she turned and saw Koga. She frowned when she saw that he had put his hair back up. But I guess he can't wear it down all the time. She went to get off the futon and fell back on it. Her legs didn't seem to want to work very well. She smiled up at Koga and laughed. "I was looking for you but with so many scents and noises hitting me at one time I couldn't locate you."

Koga smiled at his mate and walked over and helped her up. Once she was standing with his help he picked her up and walked back to the hot spring. He waded into the water and sat Kagome on a ledge so that the water could reach her sore body. "Stay in here for a little while and soak. That should help you if your a little sore. I would stay and help you but if I don't leave I will only make you sorer and since I have plans for later I don't want to wear you out too soon." He leaned down and kissed her then had to jump back to avoid the water that Kagome tried to splash him with. "I am going to gather up my pack mates then I will return to take you to breakfast then we depart for our caves." He threw another smile at her then ran out the door before she could find something harder than water to hit him with. His mate was so spirited and he wouldn't have her any other way. He went around the castle gathering any of his pack mates that were still in residence and told them to be ready to depart after breakfast. That accomplished he headed back to his new mate.

Kagome just sat in the hot springs enjoying the relief of the water for her sore muscles. And other parts of her body. I am so glad that Koga didn't join me. If that had happened I am not so sure that I would be up for the trip to the den. Even after sitting in the hot springs for about an hour she was still slightly sore but at least she could move her legs now and stand on her own. She stood up and grabbed a robe off of the table and wrapped it around her. She returned to the bedroom just as Koga entered it. She looked around the room and didn't see any gown in which to wear. "Koga what am I suppose to wear. I don't see any of my kimono's around anywhere."

Koga smiled at her and then left the room and handed Kagome a package. "This might work. Try it on."

Kagome sat on the futon and opened the package that Koga had given her. Inside was an outfit similar to his but it was made from black fur and the armor was like Ayame's. "Koga, I don't know if I can wear this."

Koga sat down beside Kagome and looked at the clothes that Ayame had given him for Kagome. "Ayame gave you the armor and my mother sent the furs. These will not be any shorter on you than that green outfit you wore all the time. And I bet once you get use to these furs you won't want to wear anything else." He stood up and pulled Kagome up to face him. He held out the armor and helped Kagome put it on then showed her how to put on the pelt so that she didn't hurt her tail. After he was done helping her dress he stood back and looked at her. She had to be the prettiest ookami youkai that he had ever saw. He helped her put hair back. "It's easier to wear it like this when you are going to be traveling."

"Is that why you wear yours up all the time? I liked you with it down." Kagome could feel her face flushing and bowed her head so that Koga wouldn't see her.

So that is why father wanted me to wear my hair down last night. I will have to remember to thank him. Koga walked up to Kagome and hugged her to him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I will take it down for you when ever you wish me too. I live my life now to make you happy."

Kagome returned his hug and placed a light kiss on his lips. She drew away from him and took his arm and led him out of the room. "I'm hungry and need food. Now take me to breakfast mate."

Koga squeezed her hand and walked her to the family dinning room. Everyone was at the table waiting for them. Well all the adults the children were absent. Koga felt Kagome tense as all the eyes in the room fell on her and suddenly the once boisterous room was thrust into silence. He led Kagome to her seat beside him and then pushed in her chair for her. As he sat by his brother a scent entered his nose that he hadn't expected. He stopped and sniffed the air again. Yes the scent was still there. "I see that we were not the only ones having a good time last night. So are you still going to have a formal mating ceremony?" Koga couldn't help but laugh when Ayame's face turned the color of her hair.

Khano just glared at Koga. He wasn't about to tell Koga that the only reason he mated Ayame last night was because of the feelings he had picked up from him. And there wasn't no way in hell he was about to let Ayame know that. "I don't see any reason to have a formal ceremony but if Ayame wishes it I will go through with it." Khano leaned over and whispered to Koga so that Ayame and Kagome didn't hear what he said. "That had to be one of the meanest tricks you have ever played on me. Remind me some time to thank you."

Koga heard what his brother said to him and just laughed. He reached under the table and took Kagome's hand in his. Hopefully the meal didn't last too long.

Ghanna was too in shock by the sight of her new daughter-in-law to stop her sons from teasing each other. She looked from Kagome to Koga then back to Kagome. Then she looked at her mate. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Koona knew his mate expected him to know what happened to Kagome but he didn't have a clue either. "Are you returning to your den today Koga?"

"Yes father. I have been away for too long and I can't wait to show Kagome what pack life is like. The last time she was there it wasn't one of the best times. Plus we need to start training her as soon as we can. It's not going to be easy for her to get use to being a youkai." Koga finished his meal and waited for Kagome to finish hers.

After the family finished eating they all gathered outside and Kagome waited for Shippo to be brought to her so that they could leave. Kagome saw a servant carrying her pup out the doors and walked over to take him from her.

Shippo saw a female youkai coming toward him and as she got closer he could smell her scent. His mouth dropped open and he forgot to breath for a minute. How had okaa-san turned into a youkai. When she go close enough he jumped onto her shoulder and sniffed her at a closer range. Yep it was his okaa-san and she was definitely a youkai. "Okaa-san what happened to you?"

Kagome grabbed him off his shoulder and hugged him. "I don't know Shippo. I woke up and I was like this."

Shippo looked up at Kagome and smiled "It's ok okaa-san. I like the idea of you being a youkai. I am sure that Koga and I can teach you how to be a proper youkai. Now the most important thing to remember about being a youkai is that anything Inuyasha would do just do the opposite. Then it would probably be the right thing to do."

Koga laughed when he heard what Shippo had told Kagome. He really liked the kitsune. He was smart for being so young. He would make a good son. Koga took the kit from Kagome and laid him on his shoulder and then knelt down so that Kagome could climb on his back. "I will carry you for a little while. We are going to be moving slowly. Some of the pack members are still injured. We should reach our den this evening." He waved to his parents and then took off out of the palace gates. Yelling for his pack to get moving.


	26. Only for Her

I do not own Inuyasha 

Only for Her

Inuyasha woke Kikyo up and they headed for Koga's den. Inuyasha stopped on a branch and watched Kikyo as she walked slowly down the path below him. If she kept up that pace they wouldn't reach the den any time soon. He jumped down and faced Kikyo. "We would get there faster mate if you rode on my back." The sooner they got to the den the sooner he could get his Kagome back.

Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha. He must be in a hurry to find Kagome. Well that suited her fine. The sooner they found her copy the sooner she could kill her. She climbed on his back and they were off for the wolf den. At his speed they would be there soon.

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree and before long he was in front of the wolf den. A wolf demon that he didn't know came out to meet him.

"What is your business here?" Oniji stepped out of the den and faced the hanyou and the miko beside him.

Inuyasha looked at the wolf in front of him. "Where is Koga?"

Oniji knew that Koga didn't like this hanyou. They had fought many times. He wasn't about to tell the hanyou where Koga was. "Koga is not here."

"I didn't ask if he was here. I asked where he was at." Inuyasha knew that the wolf wasn't telling him everything that he knew.

"I do not know where Koga is. He and some of the pack members left a couple of days ago and haven't returned and before you ask I don't know when he will be back and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Oniji crossed his arms and glared at the hanyou in front of him.

Kikyo looked at the wolf. They wouldn't get any thing out of the wolf. They were very loyal and would not betray their leader. "Let's go back to the village and see if the monk is back yet. Maybe he heard something from seeing the slayer." She climbed back on Inuyasha's back and they turned to go back to the village. "Don't worry Inuyasha. Didn't you say that Sesshomaru said that he would not mate Kagome to someone for a month. I am sure that we will find her before anything happens to her. Miroku will return today or tomorrow then we can find out from him what Sango knows where Kagome is. Besides have you ever thought that your brother lied to you about her not being in his castle. He found a way to cover my scent maybe he done the same to her. She was probably at the castle the whole time and he sent you on this wild goose chase to make you leave him alone."

The more he listened to Kikyo the more she made sense. It would be just like his brother to trick him like that. If Miroku didn't find out anything he would go to his brother one more time to get Kagome. He could wait a couple more days and then if he hadn't found her he would tear Japan apart piece by piece if he had to. She would not get away from him.

Kikyo knew that Inuyasha would fall for her plot. He would find her copy if it was the last thing he did. And if she had her way it would be. For the both of them. Then she would have her soul back and she would take the Shikon no Tama and wish herself back alive. With out the hanyou in the picture she could live her new life without all the hurt and pain that he had caused her. Finally it was almost her time. Her time to live free from the responsibility of the jewel and free from the murdering, lying, hanyou. Why she ever fell in love with him to begin with she would never know.

Sango woke up and felt a hand resting on her hip. Before she gave thought to why that hand would be there she sat up and slapped the monk on the cheek. "Hentai"

Miroku woke up his usual way. Why he thought it would be any other way he didn't know. He placed a hand over the mark on his face then sat up and faced his wife. "Sango, I know that in the past I might have deserved such treatment but would you like to explain why you felt it was necessary to do hit me this morning?"

Sango gapped at Miroku. "Oh Miroku, I am sorry. I am so used to hitting you for doing that and in self defense I wasn't quite awake when I slapped you. Please for give me." She leaned over and kissed the mark on his face.

"I suppose I should be grateful that Hiraikotsu wasn't near you. He pulled Sango onto his lap. Maybe I can get her to make it up to me. "I forgive you Sango but please try to wake up first before you slap me the next time. Now it is a husbands job to punish his wife and since you slapped me I have the perfect punishment for you."

"Punish me for hitting you. That is not going to happen Miroku." Sango went to get away from the monk when she felt him pull her onto his lap.

"Now Sango I didn't tell you what the punishment was." He leant down and whispered in her ear what he thought was a just punishment for her.

Sango felt her face turn red as he described her punishment. "I think I can handle that punishment. But don't go getting use to this punishment idea. It will not happen very often." She stood up and led Miroku to the village bath house. Seeing as they were the only ones in the village they wouldn't be disturbed. Besides it might be kind of fun playing his maid during his bath. A woman has to do what a woman has to do.

Kaede was in her garden tending to her herbs when she sensed a demon heading her way. She knew this demon and what traveled with him. She kept working on her plants as they got closer to her. As they approached her garden she rose and waited for them to come to her. "Hello Inuyasha, Kikyo. What brings ye here today?"

"You knew we were coming old lady. So don't act like you don't know why we are here." Inuyasha would strike the old miko down in a second but at the moment he needed her on his side.

"I am sorry to tell ye Inuyasha that Miroku has not returned to the village yet. He should be back later today or early tomorrow. Are ye going to wait around for him?" Kaede bent down and picked up her basket of herbs and headed to her hut. "Ye both are welcome to stay for the evening meal." She entered her hut and started cooking. It was going to be a long day and she had to put up with an ungrateful pup and her dead sister. What horrid deed had she ever done to deserve this. She had to find a way to keep the two occupied for the time being. If it gave Kagome time to get somewhere safe she would think of something. For Kagome she would put up with the hanyou and her dead sister. Only for her would she do this.


	27. How To Anger A Wolf Demon

I do not own Inuyasha 

How To Anger A Wolf Demon

Kagome looked over Koga's shoulder and saw a few of the wounded wolf youkai getting further behind than they should have. "Koga we need to stop. Some of the pack need to rest and I would like to look at the more seriously injured."

Koga looked behind him and saw that some of his pack mates needed a rest. "There's a river up ahead. We will stop there." He turned to Ginta and Hakkaku and told them to tell the others about the stop. He and Kagome ran ahead and waited for the rest of the pack to catch up. He handed Kagome some meat that his mother sent along. "Don't worry Kagome. Mother had the cooks roast it for you. Although you will have to get use to raw meat sometime."

"Not if I have any say so in the matter. There is no way that I will ever eat raw meat." Kagome grimmaced at the thought of raw meat oozing blood. Nope no raw meat for me. She heard the rest of the pack finally reach the river and when everyone was settled with food and water to drink she got up and inspected those that were injured. She only had a few to check. Concidering that they were demons they should have healed by now. Just how badly were they injured to begin with? She used her healing majic to heal thier wounds and then smiled at them and returned to Koga's side. She leaned her head down on his shoulder and was soon asleep.

Koga watched his pack mates carefully to make sure that they did nothing to harm Kagome and was surprised that she used her miko powers to heal the wounded. I always thought that miko powers even healing ones would harm youkai. So how did she heal them. He watched her return to his side and leaned against him and quickly fell asleep. He waited for a little while before he woke her up. "It's almost time to be on our way."

Kagome sat up and stretched out her sore muscles and then looked around for Shippo. She didn't have to look far. He was with Ginta and Hakkaku playing at the edge of the river. "Koga, I know that we have alot to do when we reach the den but I was wondering if there is any way that I could possibly go home and see my family for a little bit?"

"Speaking of that it is rumored that you come from the future. Is this true?" Koga sat down beside her and waited for her answer.

Kagome sighed. I guess it is time to tell him the truth. "Yes it is true. The old well in Inuyasha's forest is how I go back and forth between times. My family probably think something bad happened to me."

Koga picked Kagome up and sat her on his lap. He hugged her to him and caressed her back. "I will take you there after we get you settled in and trained. Do you think that I could go with you?"

Kagome looked up at Koga with a sad smile on her face. "I don't think so. The well won't let anyone other than me and Inuyasha through."

"If mutt face can go through I can too. I will try it. What's the worst that could happen. Besides I would really like to meet your family." Koga leaned down and kissed Kagome.

Shippo watched his okaa-san and new otou-san kissing. How can two people kiss so much. They are bound to wear out their mouths if they kept that up. He walked up to them and smiled. "Can't you guys find a cave or someplace else to do that?" He laughed when they broke apart and started chasing him.

Kagome caught Shippo and smiled at him. She started kissing him all over his face."I'm sorry Shippo but I am just so happy. After all the heartache Inuyasha caused me I finally have someone that I want to be with and wants me for me and not because I look like a past love. You will just have to get use to seeing me kiss Koga." She set him back down returned to Koga's side. "Were ready to go now." She held her hands out to Shippo and braced herself when he jumped in them so that she wouldn't fall down. "I will walk for now Koga."

Koga smiled at Kagome then turned to the rest of the pack. "It's time to move on you lazy curs." He smiled at the rest of the pack and then took Kagome's hand and started off once again for the den. They should be there before dark if nothing got in thier way.

They had walked the rest of the day and right before the sun set Koga looked up and saw his den ahead of him. He looked over to Kagome and saw her hide another yawn behind her hand. He scooped her up into his arms bridal style and smiled down at her. "You know if you were tired you could have said something."

"I didn't want to slow you down. Inuyasha always complained that I slowed him down and I didn't want you to get mad at me for it like he did." Kagome stiffled another yawn behind her hand and snuggled up to Koga.

When will she get it through her head that I am nothing like that mutt. He stopped and waited to Ginta to reach him then he used his tail to hand a sleeping Shippo to him. "Take care of him and make sure everyone reaches the den safely. We will meet you at the den in a little while." With that said he ran off into the forest with Kagome.

Kagome waited till the others were out of sight before looking up at Koga. She could tell he was mad but she didn't know what about. "Koga, were are we going?"

"You will see when we get there. Till then I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me." Koga kept running through the forest. He didn't want to stop till he got some of his anger under control.

Yep he is deffinately mad about something. What did I do wrong. Maybe he got mad when I mentioned Inuyasha. Inuyasha always got mad when Koga was mentioned. Maybe Koga was just like Inuyasha in that aspect. Ok I will just have to remember not to mention his name around Koga again.

There she goes comparing me to that mutt again. He could feel the anger taking hold of him again. Koga reached his secret place and lowered Kagome to the ground. "We will stay here for a little while so that we may talk without interuptions." He took her hand and led her into the cave.

"Where are we?" Kagome looked around and couldn't see anything until her eyes adjusted to the cave. She watched Koga light a torch and place it in its holder on the wall.

"This is where I come to be alone. This is my private cave and the rest of the pack know not to bother me if I am in here." He took Kagome's hand and led her deeper into the cave. Finally after many turns they finally reached the center of the cave. Koga had it fixed up with everything he needed to be comfortable. He picked Kagome back up and tossed her on the bed. Now he could talk to her with out being to upset.

"Hey, why are you tossing me around like I some sort of baggage?" Kagome glared at Koga. He may be her mate but he wasn't going to get away with treating her like that.

"Kagome, I always thought you were smart but you are trying my patience. Now be quiet. I am mad enough at you for the moment. Don't make me any madder or I will not be responsible for what might happen." He stood looking down at her with his arms on his hips.

Kagome was about to yell at him again but froze when she looked up at him. She had never seen Koga this mad. Not even when he was fighting Inuyasha. She tried to look away from him but couldn't. His beautiful blue eyes where now red. For some reason she knew that she shouldn't argue with him while he was this mad. She sat back on the bed and waited for him to get control of himself. I hope he isn't like Inuyasha when his demonic side takes over. If he is I am so dead.


	28. A Wonderful Way to Settle An Arguement

I do not own Inuyasha in any way. 

A Wonderful Way to Settle An Argument

Koga could hear her thoughts in his head and could feel his eyes getting redder by the second as he kept listening to Kagome compare him to that no excuse for a mutt. Why did she have to keep comparing him to that baka Inuyasha. One way or the other he would make her realize that he was nothing like that hanyou. As he stood by the bed and watched as his mate just sat and stared at him. He could hear her thoughts. At least she stopped comparing me to the mutt. As he waited he could feel the red start to leave his eyes and his anger completely cooled before he spoke to her again. "Kagome, I know that Inuyasha was a major part of your life. But if you ever compare me to him again you will pay the price for your mistake. And since I can now hear your thoughts I would like it if you would stop comparing me to him in those either. I am not going to get mad at you if you get tired and want a break, I will never loose control of myself if my youki takes over and I would never harm you if that happens. So get it through that pretty head of yours that I am nothing like that baka Inuyasha." He was yelling as the last words left his mouth and he bent down and stared at Kagome face to face.

"You can hear my thoughts?" Kagome looked up at Koga in shock. When did he learn to do that?

"Yes I can and when we were mated. And if you weren't so busy comparing me to that stupid mutt you could hear my thoughts also." Koga refused to move until Kagome realized that he was not like that annoying pup.

Kagome just stared into Koga's eyes. As she stared in his eyes she began to hear his thoughts in her head. And not only that she could feel every emotion coursing through him. Love, anger, frustration and not least of all lust. She crawled across the bed until she was right in front of Koga. Kagome looked up at him then rose to her knees and threw her arms around his neck and started crying. "Koga. I am sorry that I ever compared you to Inuyasha. I honestly didn't mean too. I know your nothing like him. But I don't really know you that well either so I don't know how you would react to stuff I say and do. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara are the only other demons that I know really well and Inuyasha is the only one close to being like you so I am sorry if I sort of used him as a judge to gauge what you would do. I will not make that mistake again." She laid her head against his shoulder and when she felt him relax she used her body to make him fall on the bed. She straddled his chest and used her powers to hold him in place. "I want to get one thing straight. You will never toss me around again and threaten me when you get angry. You may yell, scream, threaten or snap at me but you will never throw me around again."

**Begin Lemon**

Koga couldn't believe that Kagome had turned the tables on him. He was the one that was suppose to be mad not her. He didn't hurt her when he tossed her on the bed. What was she so mad about? He let Kagome think she had the upper hand while his youki searched hers and weakened her hold on him. He hurriedly flipped her onto her back then smiled down at her. "Good try koi. But I am the alpha male and you will not dominate me. My youki and yours will not let you. But if you really want to be on top of me I think we can arrange for that to happen." He leaned down and quickly pressed his mouth to hers. He nipped at her lips until she finally opened them and then ran his tongue around her mouth. Fighting for dominance against hers. He quickly won the battle and then started running kisses down to her neck. He sucked and nipped at his mark and took pleasure when he heard his mate start moaning his name again. He undid her armor as he licked at his mark and when the armor was unfastened he rolled away from Kagome and helped her out of it. When it was free of her body he threw it across the cave and then helped her pelt to follow it. Soon the only clothing on his mate were the strange undergarments that she wore. He would allow her to keep those on for a little while.

Kagome felt Koga removing her armor and reached up to him to return the favor. Kagome threw his armor at the same time that he threw hers. They clattered to the cave floor and were soon forgotten. She undid his pelt and being careful of his tail removed his pelt and threw it across the cave. She ran her hands down his chest. Taking great pleasure in the fact that the demon before her had such a great body. His muscles were well toned and she could feel each movement he made. There wasn't an ounce of fat on Koga at all. Kagome had enough of touching him with her hands and rose up and started licking his chest. She slid her tongue around his nipples and almost laughed when they tightened into peaks at her touch. She licked her way up his chest till she reached his neck then licked at her mark. She sucked on it and then ran her fangs along it then laid small kisses on it. She heard his intake of breath as she done that so she kept doing it for a little while. As she licked, kissed and sucked on his neck her hands reached up and untied his hair and fanned it around his shoulders. She ran her hands down the length of it and accidently touched his tail with her claws. She felt Koga shudder as her claws ran the length of his tail so she did it again. She could feel his body shaking in her arms and she smelled the heavy scent of musk coming from her mate.

Koga froze when he felt her claws caress his tail. He couldn't stop his body from shuddering as waves of passion shot through his body. As she kept doing that his moans were quickly turning to low growls. Two can play this game. He ran his hands down her back and stroked her tail and ran it through his claws. Now it was his turn to feel Kagome shudder in pleasure. He kept stoking her tail and moved his mouth down to her breast. He took a nipple in his mouth and nipped it lightly with his fangs causing his mate to growl out her pleasure. He released her tail and laid her on the bed. He kissed his way down to her center and used his claws to remove her remaining garment and then they opened her to him. He brought his mouth to her center and started licking at her core. He thrust his tongue in and lapped up her sweet nectar and used his fingers to rub the nub above his mouth. He felt Kagome trying to pull away from him and moved his hands to her hips to hold her in place. Soon Kagome was bucking her hips against his mouth. He didn't relent for a second and attacked her core with more fervor. Soon her felt her body jerk against him as she hit her peak. He licked up her nectar and then turned her body over. He held her hips up and then quickly thrust into her.

Kagome could barely move after the release Koga gave her. She felt him flip her onto her stomach and she raised herself up on unsteady arms and looked behind her to see Koga ready to enter her. She felt him thrust into her until he was buried to his hilt. Soon he was thrusting slowly in and out of her. She couldn't handle this slow speed so she took matters into her own hands and brought her hips to meet his thrust. Moving them faster and faster. Soon she felt her body getting ready for another release. "Faster, Harder" she panted.

Koga heard her cry for him to go faster and used his demon speed to quickly thrust in and out of her. Before long they each reached their peak together. He bent over Kagome and as his seed spilled into her he thrust his fangs into her neck. As his fangs entered her neck he felt Kagome reach another release. He removed his fangs and moved away from Kagome. Then he helped her lay down on the bed then snuggled up to her back and just held her in his arms as they both tried to get their bodies to return to normal. They both panted until they could breath normally once again.

Kagome turned to Koga and smiled. "I thought you said I could be on top?"

**end Lemon**

"Next time. I promise. As soon as I can move again I will take you to the hot springs to wash then we will go to the main den." He hugged Kagome tighter to him and laid his head down on the bed. Before he knew what happened he fell asleep.

Kagome could tell by his breathing that Koga had fallen asleep. She smiled and decided to join him for a short nap. Besides after that work out she needed it. What a wonderful way to settle an argument.


	29. Talking With Wolves

I do not own Inuyasha in any way. 

Talking With Wolves

Inuyasha was getting upset. Miroku should have been back by now. And he could tell that Kaede was keeping something from him and Kikyo. He would give Miroku till noon then he and Kikyo would return to the wolf den to see if Koga arrived yet. One way on another he would have Kagome as his mate before the sun set again. He stalked out of Kaede's hut and found a tree to settle down in while he waited for the monk.

Miroku & Sango

Miroku woke up with Sango laying in his arms. I am so going to get slapped for this. I just know it. Oh well if I am I might as well get some enjoyment out of it. He ran his hands down her hip and lightly caressed her butt. It didn't take long before he felt her hand come in contact with his face. He released her and sat up.  
"Sango dear. I do believe that we are married now so I should be able to touch you in such a manner without getting slapped."

Sango glared at Miroku for a second before she replied to him. "Being married does not mean you can grope me when ever you wish. How would you like to be woken up by having a hentai rubbing your butt."

"My dear Sango was that an offer?" He held back his laughter as he saw her face taking on a reddish tint.

"It was not." Sango jumped up and turned away from Miroku. As soon as her back was to Miroku she let her smile loose and had to stifle a little giggle that was trying to escape. "Miroku, I would like to see if we can find Kagome today."

"That is a good idea. But we don't know where to look." Miroku stood up and went to add more wood to the fire pit. After he had the fire going again he turned to look at his wife.

"I think Koga's den would be a good place to start. Kagome disappeared from Sesshomaru's shortly after Koga's mother came to visit her. She could be with him even as we speak. Besides we have to find her before Inuyasha does." Sango prepared some breakfast for them then hurried around the hut packing up everything they would need on their trip. Soon they were on their way to Koga's den. "With Kirara's speed we should be there in no time." She felt a hand rubbing her hip as they flew and just smiled a little smile. She would let Miroku get away with small caresses like that every once in a while. Besides it was better that her husband did that to her than to someone else. But there was no way she would let him get away with it all the time.

Koga and Kagome

Koga slowly came awake and nuzzled Kagome's neck until she too woke up. "Koi, it is time to go to the den. We have kept the pack waiting long enough for them to welcome my mate and their new alpha female." He got off the bed and leaned down to pick Kagome up. "But first I do believe that I promised you a bath." He headed to the other side of the cave.

Kagome watched him walk toward a solid wall of stone. "Ugh Koga, there is a wall there?"

He just smiled down at her then slipped through a crack in the wall and set Kagome down so that she could stand on her own. "This is my secret. No one knows about this spring but me and I gladly share it with you my mate." He took her hand and led her to the spring. "It's a little hot in the center. If you stay along the edge it is just right." He guided her into the springs and reached for the soap he had left sitting on the side of the spring then he proceeded to wash her.

After two baths and a lot of playing Kagome and Koga was once again dressed and on their way to the main den. Kagome had to admit Koga was definitely a wolf of his word. And boy did she enjoy being on top. Koga made each love making session a very enjoyable experience. I am just surprised that I am still able to walk. And even if I couldn't there is no way that I would complain about it. I am just glad that the hot springs had eased my sore muscles. She glanced over at Koga and couldn't stop the blush from hitting her face. She quickly glanced away from him and shyly took his hand in hers.

Koga was trying his best not to laugh at his mates thoughts. I guess I will have to ease up a little. She is getting to sore. At least I know other ways to enjoy her body while she recovers from the last couple of days. Images of what he could do to enjoy her beautiful body flashed through his mind. He quickly blocked them out when he felt his body hardening as they flashed through his mind. He felt Kagome take his hand in hers then was jerked to a stop as Kagome stopped walking. He stopped and turned to face her. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome could see Koga's thoughts and it was all she could do not to throw him down to the forest floor and ask him to do everything that was going through his mind to her. "Will you please stop thinking those thoughts please."

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm not use to you being able to read my mind. I will do my best to censor my thoughts." He smiled at her and then took off for the den once again. As they neared the den they could hear laughter coming from it. As they slipped under the waterfall to enter the cave they were met with shouts of congratulations from the wolf demons that hadn't attended the ceremony. It seemed that the wolf demons had been busy while they had been in Koga's secret get away. There was a feast of foods set around the cave and saki was being passed around freely.

Kagome looked around the cave and found Shippo playing tag with some wolf demon pups. She let Koga lead her around the cave and introduce her to the wolf demons and demonesses that she didn't know. After she had met everyone she followed Koga to the other end of the cave.

Koga sat down and leaned against the wall of the cave. He helped Kagome down to the floor in front of him and pulled her back to lean against him. His arms crossed over her stomach and just held her too him. He watched as several maiden wolf demonesses brought platters of food over to him and Kagome along with some saki to drink. They both refused the saki and opted for water at the moment. Only a few wolf demons were drinking as yet. Mostly they were just enjoying the break from their tedious lives and was just enjoying the celebration of their leaders mating.

Kagome suddenly sat up and turned to Koga. "Someone is approaching the den."

Koga sat up and then grabbed a couple of sober wolf demons and headed for the mouth of the den. He turned to Kagome as she went to follow him. "Wait here. I will return shortly."

Kagome decided to let him go because she could tell who was coming. She would know their aura's anywhere.

Sango and Miroku waited for Kirara to land before jumping off her back and approached Koga. "Hello Koga. We came to ask if by any chance would you knew where Kagome was?"

Koga smiled at the monk and taijiya. "I do know where she is at. Follow me and I will take you to her." He turned and returned to the den.

Sango smiled and picked up Kirara and then took Miroku's hand and followed after Koga. They entered the cave and found the wolves having a celebration. "What are you celebrating Koga?"

"My mating to the most wonderful wolf demoness alive." He looked around the den and didn't find Kagome right away. As one of the wolf demons moved away from where he left her he saw her surrounded by the wolf pack. She was petting them and he watched as they all tried to get as close as they could too her. What's up with these wolves lately. He watched as one started licking her face and before he could do anything the rest decided that they wanted to lick her face too. He watched as they tackled her and just started licking her all over her face. He rushed to the other end of the den and shooed all the wolves away from his mate. He helped her up and found out that she was laughing. He would have thought that she would be scared of that happening and here she was laughing her head off. "What happened?"

Kagome stopped laughing and looked at her mate and smiled. "I'm not sure. One minute I was about to follow you then you told me to stay here so I sat back down and the next think I know I was surrounded by the wolves. Then I started hearing them talk to me in my head and before I could stop myself I started talking back to them. Well one thing led to another and before I knew it all the wolves were beside me all talking at once then one of them started to lick me then the rest just joined him. I am so glad that you came when you did. I was starting to get a headache from all their thoughts. By the way they really like the idea of me being your mate."

Koga looked at Kagome in awe. "You can hear what the wolves are thinking and you can communicate with them?" I thought I was the only one who could do that. Sure the other wolf demons and demonesses could talk to them using sounds but only he could talk to them through his mind.

Kagome sighed and looked at Koga "Didn't I just say I could?"

"You are amazing Kagome. That will help the pack out greatly when I am away." He grabbed Kagome and crushed her against his chest. "That's my woman for you." He kissed her forehead and then looked down at her. "Your friends the slayer and the monk are here to see you."

Kagome looked around the den and found Sango and Miroku glaring at her and Koga. What's wrong with them. She started walking to them. I guess it's time to find out.


	30. Unwelcomed Guest

I do not own Inuyasha 

Unwelcome Guest

Sango watched as Koga rescued the wolf demoness from the wolves that were surrounding her. Why did he not go get Kagome first. His mate was not being harmed by the wolves. Even she could see that. She watched as Koga and his mate laughed together. Boy he sure changed his tune soon enough. What ever happened to Kagome being his mate. Poor Kagome, first Inuyasha goes with Kikyo and now Koga with his new mate. Did either of them ever hold any affection for Kagome at all. They sure turned away from her at the first opportunity. And from what Miroku had told her about his request to Sesshomaru I wouldn't think that he would have given up on Kagome so soon. So much for a wolf mating for life if he gave up on Kagome that easily. The stupid cur gave up Kagome for the first she wolf that came his way. Ok technically she was the second. Ayame was the first. I wonder what ever happened to her. He would so wish that he hadn't passed Kagome over when she got through with him. She glared at Koga as he brought his mate closer to them.

Kagome could tell her friends were upset over something. She walked with Koga toward them and then it dawned on her. They thought Koga ditched her for someone else. She relayed this information to Koga and smiled when he started laughing. This is going to be interesting. As she got nearer to Miroku and Sango she could smell the anger radiating off of them. She started laughing to herself this is going to be fun.

Sango watched as the wolf couple got closer to them. As they got nearer to the light from the door of the den she got a good look at Koga's mate. Koga's mate looked familiar to her. But she couldn't remember meeting her before. And she would have remembered this one. She sort of looked like Kagome. That would explain why Koga mated her. But that still didn't excuse him from turning away from her friend. She just glared at both of them as they got closer to them.

Kagome walked with Koga up to the couple waiting for her. As she stopped in front of them she took in both their scents. She smiled as she smelled their mingling scents. So they had finally mated. It was about time that it happened. She stepped over to Sango and pulled her into her arms and hugged her. "Oh Sango I am so glad that you and Miroku finally got together."

Sango was surprised when the wolf demoness pulled her into her arms and then congratulated her and Miroku. How would she know about them. Slowly it dawned on her that the one hugging her was no other than Kagome herself. "K..Kagome, What happened to you?"

Kagome pulled away from Sango and smiled at Miroku. She was about to hug him when a voice in her head warned her against it. So instead she put her hand under Miroku's mouth to help him shut it. "I mated Koga and the next thing I knew I looked like this. No one seems to know why. Have either of you ever heard of a human turning into a demon from mating one?"

Miroku was still in shock that the beautiful demoness before him was their Kagome. After the shock of seeing her wore off he managed to shake his head no. "During my studies as a monk I have never read or for that matter heard of such a thing happening. Well Lady Kagome, perhaps the Shikon was not the only reason you were brought to our time. Maybe your true destiny was to become a wolf demoness. But tell me do you still have your miko powers or have they departed since you have transformed?"

Kagome sighed I had hoped that they might have known about my transformation. Someone was bound to know what happened to me. I guess I will find out sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. She looked back at her friends and smiled. "I still have my miko powers. How they combined with the youkai I have no idea but they seem to have merged somehow." She took Sango's arm in hers and started leading her to the back of the den. "Since you are here you might as well enjoy our mating celebration with us." She returned to her seat and motioned for Sango to join her.

Sango looked at the wolves that surrounded Kagome but sat down beside her anyway. She was still in shock over her friend being a youkai. The last couple of days have been interesting to say the least. "So how did you come to mate Koga?"

Kagome leaned down to pick up a wolf pup and held it in her arms. "He petitioned Sesshomaru for me and Sesshomaru granted his petition with the stipulation that we were mated by human tradition and youkai tradition. He took me to his parents palace and we were mated that evening. It was such a beautiful ceremony. You should have seen Koga. He was dressed in white fur and silver armor and he had his hair down he was so handsome. Now it's your turn to tell. When did you and Miroku mate and how did you get away from Sesshomaru?"

Sango smiled as she remembered her escape from Sesshomaru and Kaede marrying her and Miroku. She told Kagome all about her rescue and her hasty marriage. "Kagome we have to talk about Inuyasha."

Kagome frowned a little at hearing his name. "What about him Sango. He chose his mate and now other than a friend he means nothing to me."

Sango lowered her head and sighed. "Kagome, according to Miroku and Kaede, Inuyasha has gone crazy. It's like he has become possessed since we were taken by Sesshomaru. He wants you and he won't let anyone stand in his way."

Kagome listened to Sango talk about Inuyasha. She was sad that he felt that way but she belonged to Koga now and she wouldn't let anyone take him away from her. Not Inuyasha or anyone else. "We will deal with him if he makes an appearance till then I am going to celebrate with my pack and mate." She jumps up and grabs Sango's hand and pulled her toward their mates. Today was a day of celebration and she wouldn't let talk of Inuyasha ruin it for anyone. And she could tell that he was what Koga and Miroku were talking about. She could hear Koga's anger in her head. She walked up to her mate and pulled him away from Miroku. She looked up at her mate and could see the reddish tint in his eyes. Kagome placed her hand on Koga's cheek and stared into his eyes. After a few minutes she stood on her toes and put her hand behind his head and brought his head down to hers and placed her lips on his. As they parted from the kiss she could hear the pack howling at them and yelling for more. "Koga, Don't let him ruin our day. Let's just enjoy ourselves. We will deal with him when we see him. Until then don't worry about him. I am sure that everyone is over stating his behavior and I am sure that he wouldn't harm me. So lets just enjoy our feast and celebration. Besides the sooner the celebration is over we can retire to our private den and have our own celebration."

Koga just stared at his mate. After that kiss he was unable to say or think of much of anything. Did she really think they would stay for the whole celebration. He let her enjoy her friends and food for awhile. He led her around the den so that she could get to know the other wolf demons and their mates if they had them. Everyone was having a grand time. The adults had to be careful of where they stepped. There was many pups running around under foot. Koga reached over and picked up one pup that was to close to the fire. "Little one you must stay away from the fire. It could harm you."

The little pup smiled up at her rescuer and showed him her tiny fangs. "Thank you for rescuing me Prince Koga." She gave him a hug and wiggled out of his arms and took off for after her siblings and friends.

Kagome watched as Koga rescued the pup and held it in his arms. As she watched him deal with the wayward pup she had to smile. Who would have thought that the fierce wolf prince would be good with children. He really does care about his pack. As he released the pup she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. "That was so sweet."

Koga smiled down at Kagome and rested his head on hers. "It is the responsibility of all the adults to mind the pups. In a way every pup is like our own. We care for them, protect them, correct them when needed and when they are old enough we all teach them what ever we can."

"All those times you came chasing after me I never really believed that I would end up as your mate. At the time I just considered you a friend and that was it. I thought I was in love with Inuyasha. But now I see that all that time it was just a crush. I love you so much and couldn't imagine my life without you in it now." She leaned her head back and smiled at her mate.

Koga returned her smile and leaned down so that his mouth was by her ear. "I have loved you for so long and almost gave up ever having you for my mate. I thank Sesshomaru for forcing our hands. Now I have you by my side for the rest of my life." He lifted Kagome up so that her face was even with his and brought her closer to him. He moved his mouth closer to hers and kissed her. He ran his tongue across her lips waiting for her to open them and then thrust his tongue inside her mouth to battle with hers. Without breaking the kiss he swept her up into his arms bridal style and started walking to his private den. He entered his quarters and carried his mate to his sleeping furs. He gently laid her down and joined her on the furs. He couldn't wait a minute longer to make her his again. He started kissing her face and down to her neck. He reached over to undo her armor and stopped suddenly when a loud racket that sounded like swords meeting reached his ears. He sat up and growled when a awful scent reached his nose.

Kagome sat up shortly after Koga and stiffened when he growled. "What's wrong?"

"We have uninvited company." He stood and helped Kagome up then together they went to face the unwelcome guest.


	31. Between Him And The Wolf

I do not own Inuyasha 

Between Him And The Wolf

Inuyasha was tired. He had traveled to his brothers castle again and found out that Kagome was supposedly mated to that stupid wolf now. He had wanted to be the first one to mate with her. Now he would make Koga pay for taking her first. And he would enjoy every wound he put on the wolf. No one takes what is his without paying dearly for it. After he got done with the wolf he would deal with Kagome. She would pay for taking the wolf as her mate. She would regret ever letting that flea bag touch her. When he was through with her she wouldn't touch anyone but him ever again. He was almost to the wolf den and it sounded like they were having a party. He watched the guards call out to the other wolves about his arrival. He landed in front of them and drew his sword. The weak wolves before him wasn't much of a challenge. He stormed into the den and found Sango and Miroku facing him. He let Kikyo off his back and stared at his friends before him. "Where is Kagome. You can't keep her from me. She is mine and I am here to claim her."

Sango grabbed hiraikotsu and braced it just in case. She watched as Miroku had his staff in front of him ready to protect Kagome. Together they would protect Kagome from the maniac that was once their friend. "She was not and will not ever be yours Inuyasha. So just take yourself and that dead clay Kagome wanna be figurine away from here."

Inuyasha didn't want to fight the slayer or the monk but he would if they stood in his way of getting Kagome. "Don't talk about Kikyo like that. If anyone is a wanna be it is Kagome. Kikyo was here first and will always be first with me."

Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing. "If you feel that way about Kikyo then why do you want Kagome, Inuyasha?"

"She is Kikyo's reincarnation therefore she is my property. And I will not let anyone take what is mine. Now move aside Sango and Miroku I don't want to harm you but I will if you insist on standing between me and Kagome." He raised Tetsusaiga and stared at the monk and slayer. He was waiting for them to move so that he could find Kagome and Koga.

Kagome was following Koga back to the main den when she heard Inuyasha threaten her friends and make his claim on her. How dare he say that she belonged to him just because she was Kikyo's reincarnation. She could feel and smell the anger radiating off Koga at Inuyasha's words. (Koga we need to find a way to get him out of the den. We can't let him harm anyone else.)

Koga nodded his head to his mate and led her to her friends and the mutt. "Hey Mutt face, why don't we talk outside. Your smelling up my den and your mate's scent is down right nauseating."

Inuyasha brought his sword down to hit the wolf but it was stopped by Sango's boomerang. He shoved her away from him and tried to slice Koga in half again. This time Miroku's staff stopped his attack. "Are you going to let these humans fight your battle you cowardly wolf."

Koga stepped in front of the humans and faced the angry hanyou. "I don't need them to fight my battles for me. Let's take this outside and I will gladly fight you."

Inuyasha turned and sheathed his sword and left the den with Kikyo and the rest following him. Fine if they wanted to fight outside he would let them. He walked to a clearing outside the den and turned to face Koga. He saw the wolf and his Kagome heading toward him. Kagome had changed since he last saw her. She had turned into a ookami youkai. Well if she changed when she mated the wolf then she would likely change into a inu-youkai when he mated with her. And that would be all the better.

Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha tried to fight Sango and Miroku. Koga she could understand but why would he threaten them. She was angry with Inuyasha for saying she was his. Maybe she could talk to him. She walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him across his face. "You dare claim me when you have a mate. Not to mention all the heartache that you caused me over the years by you always running off to be with her. I am finally happy and here you come to try and ruin it. Not to mention that you bring Kikyo here. You know that she want's nothing but my life. Do you care so less for my welfare that you bring her here so that she might destroy me. Be forewarned Inuyasha I will not let you harm my mate or my friends." She turned away from him to rejoin Koga.

Inuyasha felt her slap him and could feel the anger taking over his soul. He wouldn't let his mate dominate him. He was the alpha male and she would bow to him. He watched as she turned away from him to return to the wolf. She wouldn't get away with dismissing him so easily. He reached out his claws and grabbed her arm. "You dare talk to me in such a manner. It will not happen again wench"  
He held her prisoner with one hand and drew his other back and slapped her across her face. "You will not disgrace me again with your back talk. I am your mate and you will learn to listen and do as you are told."

Kagome reeled when he struck her. If he hadn't been holding her arm she would have fallen to the ground from the force of the blow. She steadied herself and faced Inuyasha again. She spit her blood that had pooled in her mouth in his face. You dare strike me and claim me as your mate. I am Koga's mate not yours and would never willingly choose to be your mate. Get over it Inuyasha. You can't have me." She drew upon her miko powers and let it singe his hand that was holding her prisoner. She ran away as soon as he released her. She turned to sit him but stopped when she saw Koga charging at Inuyasha.

Koga was madder than he had ever been in his life. How dare that no excuse for a mutt hit his mate. He charged at him and jumped and landed with both of his feet hitting Inuyasha's chest. He sent the mutt flying across the clearing. He watched as Inuyasha went through two trees before the third stopped him. He started toward him and when he rose he punched him with his fist and sent him into another tree. He wasn't about to give the whelp a break. He deserved every punch and hit that he gave him. No one attacked his mate. He started for Inuyasha again and had to jump back to avoid being cut with the hanyou's sword.

Inuyasha had never seen Koga battle with suck ferocity before. I never thought the wolf could really fight. Sure I traded punches with him over the years but it never went further than that. Kagome always stopped our battles before they got too bad. He raised Tetsusaiga and waited till he found the wind scar and released the attack on Koga.

Koga saw the attack coming and leaped out of the way. He watched as Inuyasha raised the sword for another attack. He waited till he released the attack toward him then jumped out of the way and before the smoke from the attack could clear he slammed his claws into the hanyou's chest and kicked the sword out of his hands. He stood over the wounded mutt and waited for him to get back up. As he was waiting he smelled the hanyou's scent changing. He jumped back away from him as he started to rise. When he looked at Inuyasha again he saw his red eyes the reddish stripes on his face. His youkai was in control now. Kagome had told him about this. Inuyasha would kill until his beast was satisfied or he was dead. Koga jumped back to avoid an attack of his claws and kicked him back across the clearing. No matter how many times he kicked him and clawed him the mutt kept coming back. How he was even walking let alone fighting he didn't know. He should have been down for the count many times over but he kept coming back for more.

Kikyo watched as the wolf prince and Inuyasha fought. Inuyasha was wounded badly. He wouldn't last much longer at the rate that he was loosing blood. She ran to Kagome. "Make your mate stop. You know that Inuyasha will not relent while in this state. You have to do something."

Kagome waited till Inuyasha was jumping in the air to attack Koga again before she hollered "SIT" She watched the hanyou slam to the ground then she turned to Kikyo. If you want him back return his sword to him. Only then will he return to normal. She watched Kikyo run across the clearing and pick up the sword.

Kikyo reached the sword and rushed it to Inuyasha. As she handed the hanyou the sword she saw him rise up. Before she could stop him he swung the sword and sliced her stomach open. Kikyo staggered back away from him and watched as the souls she was holding slowly started to leave her body. She collapsed just out of his reach and looked at him pleadingly. It wasn't suppose to end this way. He was the one that was suppose to die. Him and Kagome not her. She was suppose to be the victor not him. How could he do this to her. She reached out her hand to him as she felt the last souls leave her body.

Inuyasha ignored his mate as she held her hand out to him. He just stood and watched as the souls left her body. He watched a large piece of her soul leave her body and head toward Kagome. As that soul left her body he watched as she turned to dust before his eyes. Now that Kikyo was out of the way Kagome could become his first mate. He turned and saw her in the arms of the wolf. How dare she embrace that flea infested cur. He staggered to them and jerked Kagome away from Koga and threw her across the clearing. "My mate will not leave me for that worthless excuse for a youkai. You will stay away from him."

Koga couldn't believe that the addled mutt called Kagome his mate. "Kagome is not yours you mangy dog. She is my mate and you will not treat her in such a careless manner." He rammed into the hanyou's injured stomach and pushed him away from his injured mate. "Stay away from her. I won't tell you again." He backed away from the injured mutt and stood waiting for him to get up again.

Inuyasha laid on the ground and waited till he could breath easier before he got back up. His hand tensed around the hilt of his sword and he raised it to strike the wolf. As he brought it down it was suddenly stopped by another sword. Lightning was coming from the two swords as they clashed together. He looked at the holder of the sword. He wasn't suppose to be here. Why was he interfering. This was not his battle. This was between him and the wolf.


	32. A Brothers Duty

I do not own Inuyasha 

A Brothers Duty

Sesshomaru came upon the wolf den and found his brother battling the wolf prince. He wasn't going to interfere until he saw his brother kill his mate and then attack Kagome. How dare he once again dishonor his family name by murdering his mate then try to kill another for their mate. He would end the hanyou's disgraceful ways once and for all. He drew Toukijin and blocked the Tetsusaiga from hitting the wolf.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru as he stopped his attack on Koga. "Why are you interfering Sesshomaru? This is not your battle."

'You made it my battle with your disgraceful behavior. You broke youkai law by murdering your mate and now you disgrace yourself further by trying to take the mate of another. I will not allow you to disgrace our family once again. I will deal with you here and now." He moved away from his brother and brought Toukijin down and released all its power at his brother. He knew that Inuyasha was wounded badly and wouldn't be able to avoid the blast from his sword.

Inuyasha saw the attack coming straight at him and tried to leap out of the way. He was able to escape the main blast of the sword but was caught by the edge of the blow. He felt blades cutting through his fire rat haori and cut deep into his skin. He felt his brother coming for him again and knew that this time he would not be able to get away. He raised his sword and swung at Sesshomaru anyway. But he was too weak to summon the wind scar or any other of his swords attacks.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha feebly tried to attack him with Tetsusaiga. It was obvious that he was on his last leg. Sesshomaru raised his sword and delivered the final blow to his brother. He watched the attack hit him head on this time and watched as Inuyasha was cut to pieces. After the dust and smoke from the attack cleared he saw Inuyasha laying quietly in the clearing. He could not hear his heartbeat anymore and the scent of death hung heavily in the air. He walked over to the wolf prince and his mate. "I am sorry for any pain that my brother has caused your pack. I will take him and hold a proper burial for him." He motioned to Jaken and watched as he directed several guards to load his brother onto Ah Un.

"I didn't ask you for your interference Sesshomaru. Why did you interrupt our battle." Koga was upset because he wasn't the one to take out the hanyou.

"Inuyasha came to my palace early this morning demanding that I turn the miko over to him. I informed him that she was now your mate and I knew by the look on his face that he had been pushed over the edge. So I followed him. He has disgraced our family by murdering his mate then trying to take yours from you. It was my responsibility to deal with him not yours. I know that you wanted to avenge his attack on your mate. He was my blood relation hence my responsibility." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome "Lady Kagome if you don't mind would you wrap Tetsusaiga up in this fur and hand it to Jaken. The sword should at least be returned to my fathers house until one of his descendents are capable of wielding it." He handed her the fur and watched as she carefully wrapped the sword up then gently handed it to Jaken.

Jaken took the sword and tied it to Ah Un's saddle then hobbled over to his lord. Everything is ready to go My Lord."

Sesshomaru bowed his head to Koga and Kagome then quickly took off in the air aboard his cloud. His entourage following slowly behind him.

Koga watched the demon lord leave his den then he turned to his mate. He could smell the tears she was trying not to let escape. He took her into his arms and ran his hands up and down her back trying to soothe her. "I know you didn't want his death but he left Sesshomaru very little opportunity to anything else. Sesshomaru had to do what he did to protect the honor of his family. I would have done the same to protect you if I had too. But I was holding back because I knew that he still meant something to you."

Kagome was shocked that Koga admitted to holding back for her. She drew away from him and drew her hand back into a fist and punched him in his stomach. "If you ever hold back again when someone is trying to kill you, I will deal with you myself. Other than my pup and our future ones no one means more to me than you. I expect you to do everything in your power to return to me safely. Do you understand me?"

Koga held his stomach and tried to act like the punch didn't hurt him. He looked at his mate and smiled at her. "I will never do that again Kagome." He drew her into his arms and turned to lead everyone back into the den.

Kagome put her arm around Koga's back and gently helped him back into the den. He had many cuts over his body and he was slightly limping beside her. She told everyone to resume the festivities as she guided Koga back to their room. She helped him to their furs and then with orders for him not to move until she came back she left to find some herbs and bandages to dress his wounds. She found a female wolf youkai and requested the bandages and herbs to be sent to their room with plenty of fresh water. She returned to find Koga almost asleep on the furs. She heard a knock and told them to enter. She turned to see Shippo enter the room. "What's wrong Shippo?" She could tell that the pup was upset because Koga was hurt.

"Is Otou-san Koga ok Okaa-san?" He slowly approached the furs and saw all the cuts that were on Koga.

"He is fine Shippo. He has many cuts but he will be fine. By tomorrow you will never be able to tell that he was even hurt." She picked Shippo up and gently held him as she waited for the supplies she requested to be delivered. They arrived shortly and she handed Shippo over to the wolf demoness and proceeded to care for her mates wounds. How he managed to remain standing long enough to enter their room she would never know. She removed his broken armor and slashed furs and gently cleaned every wound that she could find. She wrapped the ones that needed it. When she was done it was all she could do not to laugh at her injured mate. He reminded her of the mummies that she had saw in her books. There was very little of his body that she had not wrapped. She fed him a potion to lessen the pain and watched as he once again drifted off to sleep. She returned to the main den and informed the pack and her friends of his condition. With the help of the female wolf youkai she found a place for Miroku and Sango to sleep tonight then she found Shippo and returned to her mates side. Throughout the night she changed his bandages and fed him the pain relieving potion. He finally settled down to a restful sleep just before dawn. Kagome was finally able to join him in a comfortable sleep and curled up to Koga being sure not to bother any of his wounds.

Kagome awoke a couple of hours later to the feel of hands running over her body. She gently sat up and moved away from her mate and smiled down at him. "I guess you are feeling better today?"

"I would if I could move. You have me so trussed up that I couldn't move if I wanted to." Koga reached for the nearest bandage that he could and started removing it.

"Koga, are you sure that you should do that. Some of your wounds were pretty bad." Kagome frowned at him as he removed more of the bandages.

"Kagome, I am a full youkai. I heal much faster than hanyou's or humans." He sat up and started removing the rest of his bandages. How many did she use. He finally removed the last one. All his wounds were indeed healed. He turned to Kagome and smiled a very mischievous smile at her.

Kagome saw the smile and started backing away from him. She didn't want to know what he had planned. She just knew it wasn't something good. "Oh no you don't." She stood up and turned to flee from him.

Koga caught her and drew her into his arms. "Your not going to escape from me Kagome. Besides what do you think I was going to do."

Kagome looked behind him and smiled. "I don't know what you are planning but I could tell from the look in your eyes that you are up to something."

"Indeed I am. I was thinking that since my mate put that herb mixture over most of my body that she should have the pleasure of helping me bathe to remove it." He picked her up and headed to the hot springs. Once he got there he walked into the water and found a ledge to sit on.

Kagome moved away from him and retrieved the soap from the edge of the spring. She returned to Koga's side and handed him the soap then leaned over him to undo his hair. "Get your hair wet so that I can wash it." She waited till he returned to the ledge and applied the soap to his hair. After she was done with his hair she washed the rest of his body. Of course that lead to more than just a bath happening. She would never look at a hot spring the same again. They returned to their room and proceeded to dress for the day. Kagome couldn't help but smile as they left for the main den. What a wonderful day it was turning out to be. "What are we going to do today?"

"We are going to start your training. I will teach you how to fight and defend yourself. There are many youkai out there waiting to get you. And your having the almost complete Shikon jewel on you will bring them out of the woodwork. I might not be there to protect you all the time so I want you to be able to defend yourself if the need arises." Koga hands Kagome a bowl of cooked meat and rice and then pulls her outside of the den. He finds a quiet place and he sits down to eat with Kagome. After they finished their meal he led her to the clearing where he fought yesterday. He handed her a sword and started her training. She caught on quickly and with the taijiya's help she was advancing quicker than he expected. They stayed with the training till the sun started to set in the sky then they returned to the den.

Kagome was tired after all the training. She sat down in front of Koga and rested her head on his leg. "If I fall asleep you have to carry me to bed."

"It would be my pleasure." Koga stroked her hair as he listened to her breathing slow down. Before long he could tell she was asleep. He picked her up and carried her to their room. He knew that she didn't like to be sweaty so instead of laying her on the furs he carried her to the hot springs and washed her. Poor Kagome must really be tired if she didn't stir while I was bathing her. He dressed her in some clean furs and then carried her back to their room. He gently laid her on the furs and curled up to her and joined her in sleep.


	33. Cleaning Day

I do not own Inuyasha 

Cleaning Day

Mikayo stepped out of her cave and looked down her mountain. She could feel a stirring of something new in the air. Today she would leave her mountain. Something she hadn't done in over a thousand years. In that time very few wolves made it up her mountain to see her. Only those desperate enough came to her. She returned to her cave and packed the supplies that she would need to reach the wolf den of the young prince. Today she would meet him and his mate and see if the prophecy was indeed coming true. She once again stepped out of the cave and with her wolves following her she set out for her quest.

Kagome awoke to find herself in fresh furs and her mate sleeping soundly beside her. She quietly climbed out of bed and entered the main den. She looked around and saw many bones littering the floor and some wolf demons sitting around. She sent them all out to hunt or fish and rounded up all the available females that she could find. Together they cleaned the place from top to bottom. They piled all the bones up and Kagome grabbed a couple of young pups that weren't able to hunt yet to carry them out of the den. They removed all the old straw and replaced it all with fresh. As the men started returning Kagome found odd jobs for them. Pretty soon they learned to stay away from their leaders mate. Kagome was having a grand time with the other females. They talked as they worked and got to know each other. The females of the pack were not afraid of hard work. And Kagome was working them very hard to clean the den. After the main den was done they started on the individual rooms. Soon every female minus the few that Kagome put in charge of the pups were cleaning. The men were doing their best to stay out of their way.

Koga awoke to find his mate missing and left their room to find his den in an uproar. The females were chasing the males out of the den and dust was flying everywhere. He found Kagome a couple of rooms down throwing old straw out the door. He walked up to her and put his arms around her and brought her against his chest. He leaned down to nuzzle her neck and took delight in hearing her laugh. "What are you doing?"

"I decided to clean the den. It was filthy and smelled worse. So us females are cleaning. I sent the men out hunting and a few have returned already but I don't know where they went after they came back. I need a couple of strong ones to replenish the firewood supply and then I need some to do some lifting for us. Not to mention that we are running out of fresh straw. Do you think you can get them to do that for us." She moved out of his arms and smiled at him.

"I will have them get the firewood and do everything else that you need done. I will keep the ones you don't need out of your hair. Today would be a good day for training and since you are busy I guess I will work with them today. But tomorrow you start your training again." He leaned down and kissed her before he departed the den. He found most of his men outside the den sitting down and watching as the wolf demonesses rushed by them. Doing some chore that Kagome assigned them. "What are you all doing sitting around. Don't you have better things to do than just sit here watching the females work?" He watched as several of them just looked at him with blank expressions on their faces. He grabbed the younger warriors and sent them to Kagome with orders that they were to obey her and they were not to be released from their duties till Kagome told them they could. A few of them grumbled but they all followed his orders. He gathered the rest of the men and went to the training field.

A few of the older wolf demons couldn't believe the change in their leader since he got his mate. He wasn't as rough as before and he certainly smiled more. Although with a mate like his who wouldn't smile more. There were many jokes bandied about that day.

Koga let the wolves have their fun but he made each of them pay in his own way. As he stopped to take a break he saw the monk headed toward him. "Hey Miroku. I thought that you were out helping the girls or something."

Miroku shook his head and smiled. "I have spent the morning trying to escape the den. Every time I tried to get away Sango or Kagome would find something else for me to do. Finally one of your wolf pups got them distracted and I managed to escape to freedom. Who would have thought that Kagome could turn a wolf den upside down just cleaning it." He sat down beside Koga and laid down on the grass.

"Yeah it's great isn't it?" Koga smirked at the monk.

"That's easy for you to say. You didn't have to carry all the furs in the cave to the river to be washed. I was lucky that they didn't make me wash them." Miroku was too tired to sit back up. "I think I made about a hundred trips to the river with furs. How she expects them all to dry I have no idea. The last time I was by the river every available branch had a fur on it. The forest looks like a big monster with all those furs on the trees."

"Better you than me though monk. Almost makes me feel sorry for the young warriors I sent to help her." He laughed at the look on the monk's face.

"The last time I saw them they were hauling water. I am surprised that there is still water in the river. They are definitely getting a workout today." Miroku closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Koga watched as a couple of the young warriors joined him. They were worn out. He could tell. They barely managed to make it to him before they collapsed. "Oh come on, surely helping the women hasn't worn you out that bad?"

One of the braver ones Daiki looked up at him. "That's easy for you to say. I have never cut so much wood in my life. I think that we now have enough to last the whole winter."

Hiroto sat up and glared at him. "I think that I cut enough straw to feed every horse in japan."

The last one Seijun, sat up and rubbed his sore arms. "She had me haul so much water that I'm surprised their was enough in the river to save the fishes. How often do you think this is going to happen?"

Daiki looked over to Koga. "Yeah I want some warning the next time. That way I will know to leave the day before." He saw his leader frown at him "Don't worry Koga. I will return after a couple of days."

Koga glared at the young warriors around him. "You have all grown soft if my mate can work you hard enough to make you collapse. Maybe I should put her in charge of training you all." He held back a laugh when he heard moans all around him. He stopped teasing the men when he saw Kagome and a few other females heading toward him. They were carrying trays with food and flask of water to them. Koga stood up as Kagome got closer to him. "What do we have here?"

Kagome smiled at Koga and then at the demons and the monk around him. "I thought you all might be hungry so we fixed you all something to eat." She handed each of the men a flask of water and some meat and bread. The other ladies handed the rest of the demons their food and water and when everyone was fed they joined the men for a break. "So how's the training coming along."

Koga looked at his warriors and then back to his mate. "Just fine. The younger pups really need to practice quite a bit more though. We will work with them this afternoon. What are you going to be doing?"

Kagome laid down beside Koga and laid her head in his lap. "We're almost done with the den then all we have to do is wait for the furs to dry so that we can return them to their proper places. So we have an easy afternoon ahead of us. I think we will give all the pups a bath."

Koga couldn't believe that she considered giving pups a bath an easy afternoon. She had never tried to get a wolf pup to take a bath. She had her work cut out for her. He laid down and enjoyed the small break he had with his mate. Before long she rose and with the other females returned to the den. Koga looked over at his warriors and found that most of them appeared to be asleep. "Get up you lazy curs. Besides we are going to have some fun this afternoon. We are going to be training in stealth. Kagome said she was going to bathe the wolf pups this afternoon. If your quiet we might be able to get a good laugh at watching them." He stood up and led them to the top of the cliff above the den. They silently crawled to the edge and watched as their leaders new mate chased after a pup.

Kagome chased after a pup and was surprised that it took her so long to catch her. Finally she had her cornered and she scooped her up in her arms. "Time for your bath little one." She carried her to the river and when she went to place the pup in the water she felt a sharp pain in her hand. She looked down and found that the pup had latched herself to her hand using her small fangs. Kagome pried her hand from the pups mouth and then placed the pup in the water. She had to basically hold her with one hand and soap her down with the other. The pup fought her every step of the way. She didn't know who got wetter her or the pup she was trying to bathe. The pup constantly thrashed around in the water drenching her and the other females near her. Many times Kagome had to jerk her hand away from the pup before she could sink her fangs into her hand again. After washing just one pup she was soaked. She lifted the pup out of the water and sat her down on the bank of the river and before she could wrap her in a towel the little thing shook its body and Kagome found herself taking a shower. She wrapped it up in a towel and handed it to Chizu. "You could have warned me Chizu."

Chizu just laughed and took the pup from Kagome. "Now where is the fun in that. Wait till you try to give the wolves bathes. They are worse than ookami pups."

Kagome just sighed and took the next pup from another demoness. Better hurry and get this over with. It took them most of the rest of the afternoon before all the pups and wolves were bathed. The wolves retired to the sun heated rocks to dry and the females were doing their best to stop the pups from rolling in the dirt. After all the pups had been gathered up they returned to the den to start the evening meal. Everyone was pretty tired by now and couldn't wait for evening to come so they could retire to their chambers for some much needed sleep.


	34. The Old One

I do not own Inuyasha 

The Old One

Mikayo had traveled for many days before she came upon the wolf den belonging to the young prince. The sun was just begining to set as she approaced the den. She moved slowly to the opening of wolf den. She had expected to see some sort of guards by now. Surely the prince was not so lax as to not post guards. She entered the cave to find all the wolves sleeping. It's a good thing that I mean the wolves no harm. She slammed her staff on the floor beside a wolf youkai that had grey hair. She smirked at him when he opened his eyes to see her before him.

Ginta opened his eyes to see who was making all the racket. He looked up to see an old ookami youkai grinning down at him. He quickly jumped up and stared at the old lady. "What business do you have here old one?"

Mikayo took her staff and whomped Ginta on the head. "I have come to see prince Koga and his mate. I am Mikayo and I will see him and her now."

Ginta went to take the old ladies staff until she mentioned her name. He froze out of sheer shock. The old one had came down from her mountain. He quickly bowed to her and ran to Koga's room. He burst into his leaders room and found him and Kagome sleeping. He grabbed Koga's hand and jerked him off his furs bringing Kagome awake with him.

Koga jerked his hand away from Ginta's and growled at him "You had better have a darn good reason for disturbing me and my mate."

Ginta was feeling nervous about waking Koga up but he had to see the old one. "Sorry Koga, but there is a lady in the main den. She said her name was Mikayo, and she was here to see you and your mate."

Koga glared at Ginta now. "Mikayo never leaves her mountain. You must have misunderstood her name."

Ginta shook his head no. "I heard her name just fine Koga. You had better hurry to the main den. She is not a very patient lady." Ginta left Koga and Kagome to dress and returned to the main den. When he entered the main den it was no longer the quiet place he had left. Mikayo had woke the rest of the warriors and they seemed to be running everywhich way. He brought his hands to his lips and a loud whistle was heard throught the caves. Everyone turned to look at him. "Koga and Kagome will be here shortly. Everyone else will leave them and Mikayo alone." He started herding the wolves and youkai's out of the den.

Koga helped Kagome up and after they were dressed they went to the main den. There sitting beside the fire was an old lady surrounded by two wolves. "My Lady how may I be of assistance to you?"

Mikayo looked up to see a handsome ookami youkai standing before her. "You can only be of use to me if you are Koga."

"I am Koga. Why do you seek me out?" Koga crossed his arms and stared down at the old lady.

Mikayo stood up and looked him up one side and down the other. Then she turned to Kagome and did the same thing. "You are a miko and this one's mate?"

Kagome smiled at the lady. She didn't know who she was but she could tell that Koga seemed a little upset that she was here. "I am."

"I have traveled many days to see you and talk to you. I have many questions." She turned to Kagome and took one of her hands in hers. "Then if I am satisfied with your answers I will answer your question."

Kagome looked from the lady to Koga then looked back to the lady again. "Well shall we sit down and begin our discussion. The sooner we get it over with the sooner we will all have our answers." She helped the lady to sit back down on the log beside the fire and sat before her with Koga at her side.

"There have been many stories of me passed down from generation to generation. I have been around for well over two thousand years. I have heard a rumor that you are from a different time Kagome. Is this true?" She waited till the girl nodded her head. "I was informed that you were a human miko and yet a wolf youkai stands before me. You are the miko to which the Shikon no Tama belongs?"

"I am but it's guardian. It does not belong to me and after I retrieve the few remaining shards I will make a wish on it so that it may no longer be a threat to this world." Kagome sat up straight and stared at the old lady. For some reason it felt like she was being tested.

Mikayo nodded her head. "What will you do if the jewel does not disappear?"

"I will be it's guardian till my death. Then the jewel will find a new protector." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the old lady. What was she up too?

"Why did you mate with Koga. Was it out of despair because your hanyou friend chose another or was it for another reason?" Mikayo could tell that the young lady in front of her was starting to get mad at all her questions. I guess that I will be able to see if she can control her anger.

"I mated Koga out of love. Inuyasha had long since chosen Kikyo over me and I don't care if Sesshomaru took it out of my hands. I would not have mated Koga if I didn't love him." Kagome started counting numbers silently in her head and kept repeating to herself I WILL NOT LOOSE MY TEMPER.

Mikayo turned to Koga and saw him stroking his mates arm in hopes of calming her down. "You young prince why did you go against your wolf honor and take a human mate?"

Koga openly glared at the old lady before him. He didn't care if she was the eldest wolf youkai known to him or anyone else he wasn't going to let her anger his mate anymore. "I loved Kagome the first time I laid eyes on her. I would have given up everything to be with her if I had to. Now enough of your questions old lady. I have a few of my own. Why are you really here asking us all these questions?"

"So easy to rile prince Koga. I guess that comes from your young age. I have lived so long that I forgot what it is like to be young again. And to be in love." She turned to Kagome and lifted her hand into hers. "I was once young and in love. And I mated a very strong wolf youkai. We had many pups. Most died due to war or famine. It was my eldest pup that started the Northern Kingdom. He ruled over the land when he was quite young. He could not find a mate that he deemed worthy of himself. He looked high and low and then one day he came upon a young girl in the forest. She was being attacked by snake youkai's. He rescued her and returned to his palace. He kept the young girl there and they soon fell madly in love with each other. The only problem was that she was a human and it was forbidden for them to mate. Since it was not fobidden to take a human as a concubine he had her named as his head concubine. The girl was quite distraught over this but since it was the only way that she could have my son as hers she accepted what he offered. One night in the heat of passion my son marked her as his mate. The other lords found out and demanded that my son take his mates life. After all she was just human. My son could not do that. He spent many hours praying to the gods to rescue his mate. Not one of them answered his prayers. Then one day when he was out hunting he came upon a small child. She was lost in the woods and was being attacked by a spider youkai. He slayed the spider youkai and took the child back to his palace to nurse back to health. His mate cared for the child while she was in their palace. Then news came that his mate only had one week to live. She spent that week nursing a hurt child back to health instead of trying to come up with a way to save herself. Just before sunset on her last day my son went to his mate and begged her forgiveness. For if he hadn't accidently marked her she would still be able to live. The girl smiled at my son and thanked him for giving her a wonderful life while it lasted and she made him swear to find another mate after she was gone. To make her feel better he swore he would but we all knew he was lying. The girl kissed the hurt child and my son then with her head held high she walked out of the palace to meet her fate. As the sword fell to take her life a bright light appeared and stopped the sword. The light dimmed and a beautiful young lady stood in it's place. My son's mate knew her for the young girl she had cared for and we discovered her name was Marisha-Ten. As a reward to my son and his mate she turned her into a ookami youkai with the pledge that should any ookami youkai desire a human mate they would like wise be so blessed." Mikayo smiled at the couple before her. "That is the reason you became a youkai Kagome but that is not the reason I came down from my mountian."

Kagome couldn't believe the story that the lady told. "Then why did you come down from your mountain Mikayo?"


	35. The Prophecy

I do not own Inuyasha 

The Prophecy

Mikayo smiled at the couple in front of her once again. "My son may have created the Northern Lands but it will be up to you two to make sure the wolves survive."

Koga had just about had enough of the old lady. "What does that mean?"

"I am a seer Prince Koga. I see what can be and when you mated Kagome I saw the survival of the ookami youkai." Mikayo untied a flask from her waist and drank a small sip of water.

"How can that be Old One? There are no youkai in my time." Kagome frowned at this new information.

"Are you sure there are no youkai Kagome or have you just never felt or seen one?" Mikayo had to hold back her smile.

"I have never seen or felt one." Kagome admitted to the lady.

"Just because you don't see them doesn't mean that they are no longer there child. It just means that we have gotten better at hiding ourselves among the humans." She took another drink of water. "And Kagome, it will be you that will develop the means of making that possible."

"Why me? I wouldn't even know how to begin doing something like that." Kagome almost collapsed against Koga.

"Hence my coming down from the mountains. I will teach you all that I know and you will further your miko training also. I have sent for the best teachers. They will be here tomorrow to begin your training. It will be up to you to save the youkai's in this world." Mikayo smiled at the shocked expression on the young girls face. "Besides we must not forget the prophecy. Let me remind you Prince of a tale that it seems you have forgotten. One day a girl will come to an unnamed prince. They will fall in love and together they will ensure the survival of the wolf clans. The ancient tale is about you and Kagome. Of this I am sure." She raised her hand and smothered a yawn.

Kagome stood up and helped the old lady to her feet. "I will show you a place to sleep. We will continue this tomorrow." She turned and led the lady to a visitor room and then returned to Koga's side. "What do you think about what the lady said Koga?"

"It's a pretty amazing story. To think that my mate will be the one to enable youkai's to live in your time. So how do you think your going to accomplish that feat Kagome?" He pulled her back so that she was now leaning against him.

"I have no idea Koga. I guess we will just have to wait and see. Besides Mikayo said we would do it together. We have plenty of time to figure that out. In the mean time lets get everyone back in the den and retire for the rest of the night. I am so worn out." She stood up and headed to their room. She had a lot of thinking to do. But she had almost five hundred years to find all her answers. In the mean time she was going to find the rest of the shards and begin her training. And the most important thing she had to do was love Koga and her pup Shippo and her friends. The rest will come to me in time and with Koga and I together we can accompllish anything. Kagome put her arm around her mate when he caught up to her and together they entered their room.

Before any of you come after me with torches, stones and such, I am planning a part two of this story. If you all want one. Let me know.

Thanks to all the reviewers:

Dark Inu Fan

Rena Moon

SamSam-aka-Sam

sheenachi

Phalon22

chihemoria

InnocentDarkSassycat

SilverJack

Taeniaea

Chizz-muffinChik

SailorKagome

darkness4evermore

shanaka's friend

Inuyasha is so hot

greenlandman

Kenshkrix

DreamBeamz

FFchick


End file.
